Alfabeto Problemático
by Coelha-chan
Summary: O relacionamento do casal mais problemático de A à Z. Ficlets. Fluffy.
1. A de Atração

**Disclaimer**: Já falei tanto que Naruto não me pertence que espero já ter convencido todo mundo disso!

**R****ating**: T, mas ainda não sei se vai variar. Se sim, eu aviso.

Aproveitando, terça é aniversário do Shikamaru, parabéns coisinhalindadamamãe!

Bom, essa é a minha primeira tentativa em uma fic com mais de um capítulo,e eu adoro ficlets. Tava ensaiando escrever os meus tem um tempo, tinha uns capítulos prontos, aê resolvi encaixar no alfabeto e desenvolver as histórias a partir de uma palavra que comece com a letra e por aí vai (nooosssa,que raciocínio difícil). Historinhas curtinhas, bem curtinhas. Prometo sair do óbvio e usar palavras mais requintadas (?), então não vai ser "A de amor, B de baixinho e C de coração", não, nada disso! XD. Não sei se tem alguma fórmula parecida com essa em relação a outros casais, envolvendo o alfabeto e tudo mais, mas creio que Shikamaru e Temari não tenha.

Enfim, espero que gostem!

* * *

**A de Atração**

Shikamaru suspirou cansado, fechando os olhos. Era isso: se ela cruzasse as pernas mais uma vez, ele ficaria louco. Ter que lidar com ela já era difícil o suficiente, e como se isso não bastasse, ela ainda vinha equipada com um sensacional par de pernas, o quimono mais escandalosamente curto que ele já havia visto e sensualidade o suficiente para deixar o mais preguiçoso dos homens atordoado - ele, no caso. Isso sem mencionar os olhos que ele ainda não sabia se eram verdes ou azuis, a cintura fina marcada pelo obi vermelho, o fato de que ela não era magra como a sua colega de time... tsc, que saco. Porque foi que se sentou justamente na frente dela? Mulheres, tão problemáticas...

Temari franziu o cenho, começando a sentir raiva. Se ele revirasse os olhos novamente e aquela cara idiota de tédio não desaparecesse, ela ia ter que se levantar e tirar aquela expressão do rosto dele na base do tapa. Ah como aquilo a irritava! Ainda mais porque ele parecia ainda mais bonito com aquele ar entediado; não tanto quanto quando ele sorria, mas por mais incrível que parecesse, o tédio dele a afetava mais que o sorriso. Fazia com que tivesse vontade de... de... bater nele! Fazia com que tivesse aqueles pensamentos estranhos! E ainda por cima ele tinha aqueles olhos penetrantes, os ombros largos... não conseguia parar de olhar! Porque foi que se sentou logo na frente dele? Homens, tão inúteis!

-x-

**N/A: **Bom, o A já foi... mais 25 pra terminar!  
Deixem Reviews, se quiserem podem tbm sugerir situações... aproveita que eu tô fácim, mas não abusa hein? XD

- Fic completamente revisada em 02/08/10


	2. B de Boato

**Yo!**  
Primeiramente, quero agradecer todas as reviews que eu recebi, inclusive uma da qual eu não entendi nada,hahaha. Obrigada pelo incentivo meninas! Hikari Yagami de Takaishi (correções quanto as letras,eheh), 'Dark' Lien A. B. Niege (que me chama de coelha-sama,ahaheh), Tsutsu-sama (minha sempe primeira review), Laari T (Amiga mesmo que sempre me apoia em meus projetos bakas! E fez meu dia mais feliz hoje!), Ichi-hana (gracias!) e todo mundo que leu e não disse nada, obrigada mesmo!

Então, esse é o capítulo 2 (óóóó). A Dark Lien me fez uma sugestão pra letra K, mesmo sem intenção (?), e a Hikari disse que queria só ver eu achar palavras com as letras (k, y e w) então eu vou realmente quebrar minha cabeça e escrever com tooodas! E não... a letra B não vai ser de Beijo, ia ficar óbvio demais XD.

As ficlets vão ficar mais longas que a primeira também. E românticas, essas fics vão ser todas fluff . Eu concluí que por serem curtas, tem que ser alegrinhas.

Bom,chega de bla bla bla. Passemos à letra B.

* * *

**B de Boato**

- Temari-san, posso fazer uma pergunta?

Temari afastou o papel que estava lendo do rosto e olhou a kunoichi de cabelos cor de rosa sentada à sua frente. Elas estavam numa das salas do prédio da Hokage, fazendo um estudo sobre venenos e Sakura estava dividindo com ela seus conhecimentos, já que era especialista. Ergueu uma das finas sobrancelhas ao ver o brilho curioso nos olhos verdes da outra.

- Claro.

- É verdade que... olha, não sou eu quem está dizendo... mas é verdade que você e o Shikamaru estão namorando?

Temari franziu o cenho, a surpresa inicial dando lugar á raiva. Talvez Kankuro tivesse razão, talvez ela precisasse aprender a controlar seus rompantes de fúria. Talvez.

- O que? – murmurou num tom ameaçadoramente baixo.

O sorrisinho debochado sumiu do rosto de Sakura, e ela arregalou os olhos, como se houvesse sido pega de surpresa.

- Não é verdade? Ma-mas eu ouvi isso de uma pessoa tão confiável, realmente pensei que você e o Shikamaru estivessem juntos...

- Quem exatamente te disse isso? – Temari se inclinou para frente, tentando ganhar a confiança da outra kunoichi e assim ouvir a história toda.

- Foi a Ino. – Sakura respondeu sussurrando, depois de dar uma olhadinha para os lados. - Ela disse que uma fonte muito confiável disse para ela que você e o Shikamaru estavam se beijando num beco perto do hotel onde você está hospedada. Eu sabia que não deveria acreditar na porquinha!

Temari voltou a se encostar na cadeira, apertando os punhos. Como é que a Yamanaka tinha ficado sabendo daquilo? Droga, tinha sido uma única vez, dois dias atrás, e sim, era verdade, o preguiçoso tinha a beijado com a desculpa de que era o único jeito de fazê-la ficar quieta, já que eles estavam discutindo, como sempre. E tinha sido tão rápido... Ah, quem ela estava tentando enganar, eles só se separaram um bom tempo depois do pôr-do-sol. Mas aquilo era pra ser um segredo!

Colocou seu melhor sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

- Que absurdo, porque eu me envolveria justo com o inútil do Shikamaru? Só sou obrigada a ficar perto dele porque ele é meu guia! De onde foi que ela tirou essa idéia?

- É, eu também achei estranho, mas ela disse que foi o Chouji quem contou para ela...

Temari voltou a franzir o cenho. Se o Chouji tinha dito era porque... Ah, o preguiçoso ia ver só!

- Chouji? Então ele é fofoqueiro?

- Na verdade não... mas a Ino sabe bem como arrancar informações dele. E ainda disse que essa deu um trabalhão! Ah, eu sabia que essa história estava mal contada! Desculpe por isso, Temari-san.

Ela murmurou que tudo bem, não tinha problema, que bom que ela tinha perguntado se era verdade, porque assim teria a chance de se defender de boato tão maldoso. Voltou a ler o documento, dando o assunto por encerrado. Passou os olhos pelas palavras, sem efetivamente lê-las. Um meio-sorriso surgiu em seu rosto, ia ensinar aquele bebê chorão a manter a língua dentro da boca. Bem... depois talvez ela encontrasse uma outra finalidade para a língua dele, uma parecida com aquela que havia iniciado aquele boato. Ele não perdia por esperar.

-x-

**N/A: **Ta-da! Letra B foi, faltam...24? Hehehehe. Vou parar de contar, porque matemática não é o meu forte. Apertem o botão que vcs sabem qual e deixem o coelho feliz!


	3. C de Ciúme

Oi gentenmm!

Finalmente a Coelha foi liberada pra postar (semana de provas na faculdade). Eu queria primeiramente agradecer todo mundo que leu, principalmente quem deixou review. Tô tentando responder todas, sim? O apoio de vocês é muuito importante pra nós, pseudo-escritores!

Meus agradecimentos mais que especiais são para: 'Dark' Lien A. B. Niege, minha querida Li-chan , que dedicou o capítulo "Death's Love" da fic dela pra esse ser aqui. ARIGATO! E também pra Laari T., minha amiga, que me dedicou uma fic Yoshino/Shikaku "Quando bebe desse jeito". ARIGATO! Fiquei muito feliz! E vai ter volta...( esfregando as mãos)

Sobre esse capítulo, a Moko-chan me sugeriu ser C de Chuunin Shiken, mas eu to colocando esses drables no shippuuden porque eles estão mais velhos, então não tinha jeito. E não, eu na verdade nunca li essa outra fic que vc mencionou Moko-chan, até procurei essa fic pra ver se tinha algo parecido mas não achei... Em todo caso, ta tudo saindo da minha mente insana mesmo.

Mas pra que fique bem claro: **Qualquer semelhança com outra história é mera coincidência.**

Então eu vou calar a boca e passemos à letra C.

* * *

**C de Ciúme**

Temari estreitou os olhos: era a terceira vez que aquela garçonetezinha aparecia na mesa para perguntar se o "Nara-san" estava gostando da comida. Shikamaru, por sua vez, estava _sorrindo _para aquela fulaninha, se desdobrando em elogios para a comida e o serviço, e a garota perguntou então se ele precisava de mais alguma coisa. Temari chutou o pé do ninja das sombras, que estava encostado ao dela debaixo da mesa, e olhou diretamente para a garçonete.

- Sim, ele precisa que você nos deixe em paz.

A moça a olhou com um ar assustado, pediu licença e se retirou. Ela abaixou os olhos para o arroz que estava comendo, misturando-os de maneira pouco delicada, descontando a raiva nos pobres grãos indefesos. Ficaram em silêncio até que o moreno resolveu se manifestar.

- O que aconteceu?

Temari, ainda prestando atenção no arroz, fechou os olhos, sentindo o ódio tomar conta dela. Sua mão começou a tremer até que quebrou ao meio os hashis com que comia. Jogou os dois na mesa e levantou-se em seguida.

- Chega! Eu não preciso disso!

Saiu pisando duro do restaurante, andando tão rápido quanto conseguia sem pensar muito para onde estava indo. Quando sentiu-se paralisar, bufou e mordeu o lábio inferior, sabendo o que era. Virou-se contra sua vontade e fuzilou Shikamaru com os olhos, vendo-o se aproximar enquanto ela fazia o mesmo.

- Aonde você vai, problemática?

- Não te interessa!

- Claro que interessa, e a gente não terminou de almoçar.

- Não estou mais com fome – ela replicou azeda.

- Como você é difícil, mulher!

Ela arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, fazendo uma careta debochada. Shikamaru suspirou de maneira exasperada e deu dois passos, fazendo com que a kunoichi fizesse o mesmo e restasse um espaço mínimo entre eles. Ficou um tempo olhando-a nos olhos, vendo a ira brilhar nos orbes verdes da loira. Soltou o kage mane, mas ela não se afastou.

- Volte e peça para a garçonete almoçar com você.

Shikamaru estreitou os olhos, finalmente entendendo o que tinha acontecido. Lutou para não sorrir, então ela era também ciumenta... Suspirou.

- Temari, você é a única mulher que me interessa, eu só estava sendo gentil com a moça porque não quero que ela cuspa na minha comida, ou na sua.

- Ela estava dando em cima de você!

- Eu não percebi...- ele disse de maneira cansada , passando um dos braços pela cintura dela, trazendo-a mais para perto. Por que foi que ele entrou naquele relacionamento, e justo com ela? A loira até conseguia arrancar aquele tipo de declaração dele. Tsc, problemático.

– Quantas vezes vou ter que dizer que você é a única que eu quero?

Ele roçou os lábios nos dela e logo em seguida Temari se entregou ao beijo, momentaneamente esquecida do motivo da briga. Segurou-o pelo colete chuunin, afastando-se bruscamente, apenas o suficiente para falar. Olhou nos olhos escuros dele, somente para ter certeza de que ele não estava mentindo. Shikamaru era um gênio, e como tal não seria _louco _de paquerar outra mulher na frente dela; mas se sabia alguma coisa sobre ele era que não mentia. Ele realmente não percebeu que a garçonete estava sendo simpática além do necessário. Resolveu relevar, mas só daquela vez.

- Seu kage mane não vai te salvar sempre, preguiçoso. Acho melhor você começar prestar atenção no que acontece à sua volta ou você vai começar a ter problemas sérios.

- Yare... tá bem, ciumenta.

-Só estou cuidando de você, _amorzinho._

Ele sorriu e o ela o beijou novamente.

-x-

**N/A**: Eu acho que o Shikamaru é ciumento, mas creio que ele só vai efetivamente ter uma crise se for devidamente provocado até determinado ponto. Já a Temari é mais passional, então acho que ela não precisa ser muito pressionada para ter um rompante, por isso o ciúme aqui foi por parte dela :D  
Ah sim, eu também acho que a garçonete tava dando em cima dele, mas eu adotei aqui uma reação pro Shikamaru baseado no que vi no mangá quando ele encontrou a (baranga da) Shiho, ou seja, a menina quase teve um treco e ele _não percebeu._

Pronto, acho que eu justifiquei tudo! Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capítulo 8D

Críticas, sugestões, reclamações, pedidos pra Páscoa (HAHAHA):GO!


	4. D de Desejo

Yo!

Como já é de praxe, eu queria agradecer todo mundo que leu, especialmente quem deixou review! E eu prometo que a fic não vai até a páscoa do ano que vem não gente, pode ficar tranquilo...hehehe.

Lendo esse pequeno capítulo vai dar pra entender bem o que aconteceu, mas eu não vou deixar tudo às claras, adoro coisas subentendidas! Então chega de lero-lero, vai aí a letra D, com título de novela das 6! XD

* * *

**D de Desejo**

"_E quando me quiser, que seja de qualquer maneira..."_

Shikamaru beijou o ombro dela, exposto pelo quimono meio aberto, afastando a alça do sutiã vermelho com os dentes. Temari enterrou as mãos na nuca dele, puxando-o mais para perto dela, e ele voltou a beijá-la na boca com mal contida ânsia. Deitou-se sobre ela, prendendo-a na cama enquanto a kunoichi se esforçava para livrá-lo do colete. Ele se afastou um pouco e tirou a incômoda peça de roupa, voltando depois a se aconchegar entre as pernas dela, beijando seu pescoço enquanto ela explorava os ombros e as costas dele com as mãos e as unhas. Então foi como se um alarme soasse em algum lugar da mente dele, nublada pela paixão: se eles realmente continuassem, estariam realmente encrencados. O que fariam quando ela voltasse pra Suna? Com esforço separou-se dela, apoiando-se nos cotovelos.

- Tema? - ela tinha os olhos brilhantes e o rosto corado. As respirações aceleradas deles se misturavam.

- Uuuhm?

- Você tem certeza que a gente devia continuar? Se fizermos isso, não vai ter volta...

Ela o olhou, tentando recuperar o fôlego para poder responder. Maldito Nara, conseguindo ser racional até num momento daqueles! Sabia que era um passo importante, sabia o que significava... mas acima de tudo, sabia o que queria. Sentiu-se um pouquinho insegura com a pergunta.

- Você não quer?

Ele soltou um gemido estrangulado.

- Não é isso Temari – ele pressionou-se para frente para que ela percebesse o quanto estava excitado, vendo um meio sorriso safado surgir no rosto feminino pela descoberta. – Eu quero _muito_. Mas eu não sei se devemos, não sabemos o que pode acontecer amanhã ou depois, e eu quero ter certeza que você tem certeza e que quer fazer isso... comigo.

Ela fechou os olhos, entendendo onde ele queria chegar. Afinal, ela era de outro País, em pouco tempo estaria indo embora e talvez a relação deles, apesar desse passo importante, não resistisse à distância. E ele ainda tinha que ser um maldito cavalheiro e oferecer a ela a possibilidade de desistir antes que as coisas pegassem fogo de vez.

- Você tem razão. – ela murmurou, sentando-se e tentando ajeitar o cabelo enquanto ele se afastava para a ponta da cama – É melhor pararmos por aqui.

Eles continuaram se olhando, devorando-se com os olhos pelo que pareceu uma eternidade. Então Shikamaru puxou-a para si num movimento brusco, beijando-a freneticamente enquanto Temari soltava o cabelo dele. Ele então parou abruptamente, mantendo-a ainda presa no abraço.

- Eu acho melhor ir embora.

- É melhor você ir embora.

O Nara se levantou e pegou o colete descartado para depois voltar a amarrar o cabelo. Temari ajeitou o kimono e levou-o até a porta do quarto, já que estavam no hotel em que ela estava hospedada. Abriu a porta e Shikamaru saiu, virando-se para ela antes de ir. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto observava seu rosto.

- Boa noite Temari.

- Boa noite.

-Te pego aqui amanhã ás 8:00.

- Perfeitamente, Shikamaru.

Ele foi andando pelo corredor e ela fechou a porta, encostando-se nela e fechando os olhos, ainda sem acreditar que ele tinha realmente ido embora. _Droga. _Passou as mãos pelo cabelo desgrenhado e fechou novamente o kimono que teimava em expor sua lingerie. Sempre se orgulhou de ser senhora de si, mas o preguiçoso a fazia perder o controle, e Kami-Sama sabia que ela _nunca _havia se descontrolado daquele jeito por _motivo nenhum_. Suspirou alto: Shikamaru... a culpa era dele. Ainda presa em divagações, ouviu uma batida apressada na porta. Surpresa ela se virou, ouvindo seu coração bater tão alto que teve medo que ouvissem também, do outro lado da porta. Segurou a maçaneta, girando-a tão lentamente quanto conseguia. Shikamaru entrou e tomou-a nos braços, beijando-a com desespero enquanto fechava a porta com um dos pés e a carregava de volta para a cama. Que fosse para o inferno o amanhã e o que aconteceria com eles, naquela noite a mulher que o deixava louco seria dele, e era isso que importava.

Pela primeira vez na vida, o gênio do Clã Nara e a Princesa do País do Vento se permitiram pensar nas consequências depois, o que era estranho em se tratando de dois estrategistas que gostavam de calcular seus movimentos. O que não conseguiram calcular era o impacto que a presença de um causava sobre o outro e o quanto a paixão a que tinham se entregado geraria certezas para as dúvidas deles, apesar de nenhum dos dois confessar, ainda.

-x-

**N/A: **Esse ficou um pouquinho sei lá, mas fato é que o casal é sexy e eu espero ter feito um capítulo decente. E de todas as fics que eu li envolvendo as roupas de baixo da Temari, ela nunca foi vermelha, então eu quis dar uma variadinha. ;)

Reviews? Não? Pleeeease? 8D


	5. E de Elo

Olá pessoas!

Primeiramente, obrigada por lerem essa fic maluca! Arigato mesmo (x 57)

Moko-chan, eu li a fic... realmente não tem nada a ver uma com a outra, lá é ambientado numa escola e tudo mais, não achei nem palavras coincidentes! Obrigada por me mandar o link, agora eu fico mais tranquila,ehehe. E eu dou update geralmente toda semana 8D

Gentem, agora eu aceito sugestões da letra R pra frente, porque até lá os capítulos já estão ajeitados... \o/

Ah sim, eu esqueci de mencionar, o trechinho de música que eu coloquei no capítulo anterior é "Amor meu grande amor" do Barão vermelho, caso alguém não tenha percebido, ou tenha ficado curioso.

Bom lá vai a letra E...e admito não ser um dos meus favoritos. Enfim, vocês me digam o que acharam depois!

* * *

**E de Elo**

"_Meu coração parecendo um troço, um erro crasso  
Tipo 'lost in the space' não entende o estilhaço que é só, eu sei,  
Um balaço de amor, um balaço de amor  
Com você eu vou mais longe que os cristos, que as crenças  
Que o bonde de Valença,  
com você eu vou mais longe ê"_

Aquela nuvem tinha forma de coração. Shikamaru franziu o cenho: desde quando ele via corações em nuvens? Chacoalhou a cabeça de leve e observou o céu com mais atenção, sem tentar definir nenhum objeto.

Ele sempre foi uma pessoa racional, com facilidade para enxergar além da situação que se apresentava e planejar muitos passos à frente de seus oponentes. Esse era o talento dele: seu cérebro. Sabiadas suas limitações como shinobi, mas não se importava muito com elas, pois também sabia que poderia ser Hokage se quisesse.

Mas não queria. Seus planos de infância envolviam ser um ninja, sim, mas ele nem queria tentar melhorar seu nível; casar-se com uma mulher nem bonita nem feia, ter dois filhos e aposentar-se quando o mais velho deles se casasse. Era simples e fácil de cumprir. Ino sempre lhe dizia que ele tinha uma vida chata e não fazia nada para melhorá-la, e sua mãe concordava com sua companheira de time; afinal ele tinha _tanto _potencial para ser tão mais que uma pessoa mediana!

Estendeu o braço e segurou a mão da pessoa deitada na grama ao seu lado, entrelaçando os dedos nos dela. Temari também achava que ele tinha muito potencial para uma vida simples e o pressionava para que ele se empenhasse mais. Sorriu ao sentir que ela lhe apertava a mão, acariciando-a com o polegar. A vida dele não era mais chata, como gostava de colocar Ino; desde que a kunoichi de Suna havia entrado nela, mandando que ele fizesse o que ela julgava necessário para que ele evoluísse, atormentando-o com uma falação sem tamanho, implicando, bagunçando a vida dele, as coisas tinham mudado muito, pelo menos para ele. Temari era o elo dele com tudo o que ele poderia se tornar, com coisas que ele não pensaria em viver nem em sonhos, porque era muito cansativo e muito problemático só de pensar. Quando a realidade ficava muito maçante ela representava todas as possibilidades maravilhosas que se estendiam à sua frente se ele se esforçasse só mais um pouquinho. Não que ele se tornasse uma outra pessoa quando ela estava por perto, não uma pessoa diferente; mas sim uma pessoa melhor,feliz. Puxou-a levemente pela mão e ela deitou a cabeça em seu peito enquanto ele a abraçava.

Observou aquela nuvem novamente. Realmente tinha formato de coração. Sorrindo, suspirou e fechou os olhos para um cochilo.

-x-

**N/A: **Sim, esse ficou meloso! Ah, sorry, comecei a escrever, passei a viajar na maionese e deu no que deu, enfim, espero que vocês não tenham achado totalmente abominável, então mande uma review para a coelha (ou ela demora pra postar o próximo! MWAAHAHAH! mode malvado ON)

O trechinho do começo é da música "Os Exilados" do Skank (não fique surpresa se você não conhecer, ou não tiver idade pra conhecer..hehehe. Parece que só eu conheço mesmo)


	6. F de Feitiço

**Y**o gente.

Como eu estou na semana do saco cheio resolvi adiantar o meu post. Quem sabe eu não poste outro lá pro final da semana? Tudo depende de _vocês__, _meus caros, e das reviews, hohohoh! Continuo dizendo minha gente, se você leu a história, deixe uma reviewzinha, elas são muito importantes para nós, pseudo-autores, não causa mal algum pra quem escreve, e um bem danado pra quem recebe...

Obrigada a todo mundo que deixou review no capítulo passado, e os que leram também. Eu respondo todo mundo individualmente, então vcs sabem o quanto são importantes!

* * *

**F de Feitiço**

"_I don't know what you do, but you do it well, I'm under your spell"_

Ela não tinha planejado cair. Se dependesse dela, ia aguentar até que chegassem a Suna, entregar o relatório da missão para o Kazekage, e depois despachar o preguiçoso de volta a Konoha. Mas eles foram atacados na estrada, ela foi atingida na perna, e apesar de assegurar ao time que estava tudo bem, acabou torcendo o pé e despencou lá de cima, já que estavam correndo pelas árvores, e Shikamaru pulou atrás dela. Mandaram Matsuri na frente, dizendo para que ela não se preocupasse, entregar o pergaminho da missão era a prioridade, e como Shikamaru era o mais próximo a um ninja médico que eles dispunham no momento, ele iria ajudá-la. Agora lá estava ele, cuidando dela. Temari limitou-se a observá-lo enquanto ele estava concentrado, passando a faixa pelo tornozelo dela com delicadeza, as mãos calejadas roçando suavemente contra a pele dela. Ora ora, quem poderia adivinhar que ele poderia ser tão atencioso? Bom, ela _sabia_ que ele era, bem, em _outros aspectos_, mas achava que ele era preguiçoso demais para se importar com uma coisa boba daquelas, mesmo que fosse com ela. Sorriu satisfeita por ter se enganado.

-Não vai dar um beijinho para sarar? – ela comentou bem-humorada. Shikamaru revirou os olhos murmurando 'problemático'.

Depois de terminar, ele apertou levemente o tornozelo dela e Temari fez uma careta de dor. Ele examinou-a com olhos preocupados.

- Tudo bem, problemática?

- Tudo... Só dói um pouquinho.

- Acha que consegue andar?

- Claro. Saia de cima de mim e eu te mostro, baka!

Ele se afastou e ela levantou-se do tronco onde estava sentada, dando um passo em falso e só não caindo porque Shikamaru a segurou antes, ajudando-a sentar novamente. Temari apertou os olhos, ainda sentindo dor.

- Talvez eu devesse tentar o beijinho. – Shikamaru murmurou, sorrindo levemente.

Ela ia murmurar alguma coisa não muito agradável sobre ele fazer piadinhas enquanto ela sentia dor, mas antes de conseguir dizer qualquer palavra Shikamaru se ajoelhou na frente dela, levantou sua perna e beijou o tornozelo machucado. Ela ficou paralisada, mas depois sorriu, sentindo o coração derreter. O que ele fazia para que ela gostasse cada dia mais dele era um mistério, mas ah ele estava conseguindo.

"É um feitiço, ou genjutsu!" pensou. Ele então se levantou e sorrindo estendeu-lhe a mão para ajudá-la a levantar. Ela aceitou a ajuda e o Nara a abraçou pela cintura.

Não, não era um feitiço... Era ele, só ele.

- Vem Temari, eu te carrego.

Ela quis protestar, mas ele já tinha se abaixado para que ela subisse nas costas dele, e ela sabia que não ia conseguir andar. Fez o que ele queria e passou os braços pelo pescoço do ninja das sombras, cruzando as pernas ao redor da cintura dele, enquanto ele se levantava e começava a caminhar. Descansou o rosto nas costas dele, sentindo-se estupidamente feliz. Ela devia estar enfeitiçada mesmo, era a única explicação plausível.

- Ei, Shikamaru?

- Hn?

- Mais rápido, seu preguiçoso!

Ele resmungou o costumeiro 'problemático' antes de pular para cima de uma árvore e correr de volta ao País do Vento.

-x-

**N/A: **Ó Mel Dels, esse ficou fluff, mas ainda assim um dos meus favoritos até agora. É, eu sou uma baka romântica. É, eu acho que já perceberam. E assim que pensei nessa palavra, pensei também nessa situação, e pensei nessa palavra por causa da música que eu coloquei um trechinho lá em cima. Toda santa vez que eu entro no carro começa a tocar, eu fico com ela na cabeça e dá nisso 8D. Ah no final eu apenas quis manter o lado problemático da Temari ativo.

Ah sim, na próxima letra eu vou colocar uma notinha da minha teoria sobre os Nara e as mulheres dele, daê fica tudo explicado.

E frase é da música "Mercy" da Duffy. A tradução seria "Eu não sei o que você faz, mas você faz bem, eu estou sob o seu feitiço".

Então... reviews? XD


	7. G de Garantia

**O**lá, pessoas!  
Primeiramente, desculpem pelo post meio atrasado. O final da minha semana foi meio esquisito, por isso eu resolvi postar só nessa, espero que vocês ainda não tenham desistido de ler. Obrigada pelas reviews, elas me deixam muuuito feliz!

Hoje o meu obrigada especial vai pra **Lien-chan**, que me deu uma fic de presente no dia 15 – Arigatoo querida, a Coelha te ama!

E chega de lero-lero. No final desse capítulo tem a minha divagação sobre os Nara e essa coisa romântica toda 8D.

* * *

**G de Garantia**

Ela iria embora, de novo. Dessa vez ia ser por pouco tempo, pois no máximo em duas semanas ela retornaria com os gennins de Suna para o Exame Chuunin que eles tinham passado as últimas semanas organizando. Suspirou cansado, não imaginava que ficaria tão relutante em levá-la para os portões de entrada da Vila Oculta da Folha. Colocou as mãos nos bolsos e olhou desolado para a estrada, sabendo que a veria caminhando por ali em poucos momentos.

Temari andou até o começo da estrada e virou-se, pensando em como se despediria do seu guia; ao ver o olhar triste do Nara sentiu o coração pesado. Não queria ir embora, não agora que finalmente ela e o preguiçoso estavam se entendendo. Ainda se sentia meio insegura com o relacionamento à distância e pela expressão no rosto do shinobi, ele estava também. Precisavam de garantias, não porque não confiavam um no outro, mas porque entendiam a fragilidade da situação. Teve então uma idéia: tirou algo de dentro da luva da mão direita e aproximou-se dele, colocando em seguida o objeto em sua mão.

Shikamaru observou a delicada pulseira dourada com um pequeno pingente de leque. Olhou para Temari, tentando entender o que aquilo significava, e ela sorriu.

- Era da minha mãe e eu não tiro nunca. Quero que fique com isso por enquanto.

- Não, Temari, eu não posso... - ele murmurou, sabendo que ela tinha perdido a mãe muito cedo e assim qualquer lembrança dela era preciosa para a kunoichi.

- Eu não estou te dando definitivamente, seu baka. Você vai ficar com ela agora, mas eu vou voltar para buscar, entendeu?

Shikamaru sorriu, entendendo o gesto dela: era uma garantia de que ela ia voltar para ele. Colocou a pequena pulseira no bolso do colete e voltou a encarar a loira parada à sua frente, como se quisesse memorizar todos os traços dela. Como se precisasse memorizar o que já sabia de cor. Ela sorriu sarcástica.

- E é bom que enquanto você estiver com a minha pulseira não se esquece de mim, preguiçoso.

- Eu não preciso de um objeto para me lembrar de você, problemática - ele revirou os olhos enquanto descia o zíper do colete até a metade. Pegou uma das mãos dela e colocou sobre seu peito, em cima do coração. - Eu _não __posso _me esquecer de você, mulher.

Temari olhou para a própria mão, sentindo o coração dele bater sob sua palma, e sorriu, encantada com o gesto dele. O seu preguiçoso era romântico... Sorrindo ainda mais, ela o segurou pela camiseta com a mão que estava no peito dele e o puxou para si, beijando-o em seguida.

Sim, ela ia embora, mas voltaria o mais breve possível para o seu bebê chorão. Afinal, ele havia garantido que ia ficar esperando por ela através de um gesto tão pequeno mas tão cheio de significado. E ela não precisava de nada além daquilo.

-x-

**N/A: **Eu tenho uma pequena teoria sobre os Nara do sexo masculino e as mulheres problemáticas deles: elas mandam, berram, batem e chiam, mas eles sabem _direitinho _como desarmar as moças. E eu acho que fariam isso pelo lado romântico, porque por mais que uma mulher seja durona, ela não resiste a um cara charmoso e romântico! Não tem jeito, pode negar o quanto quiser! Ainda mais se ele, mais do que ser romântico, saber exatamente _quando e como _usar o romantismo. Como diria o Shikaku, quando o Shikamaru perguntou porque ele casou com a Yoshino 'deve ser porque ás vezes ela sorri de maneira doce', e eu acho que essa reação não vem sem ação, saca? Porque afinal, elas têm que manter a pose de duronas.

Se você leu, seja bonzinho e deixe uma review!


	8. H de Hábito

**Y**o gente!

**P**rimeiramente e como é de praxe, quero agradecer quem leu os capítulos anteriores e se deu ao trabalho de me deixar uma review. E pra quem eu não consegui responder:

Bruuh-chan : Claro que pode me chamar assim! Obrigada por ter elogiado, eu só tento fazer umas histórias bonitinhas pro nosso casal favorito.  
Juh Hyuuga: Que bom que vc ta se apaixonando pelo Shikamaru! Fico feliz por espalhar o Shika-love pelo mundo, afinal eu sou MALUCA por ele!  
Carina-chan: Queridaaa obrigada por ler sempre e gostar das minhas idiotices! Adoooro as suas reviews!  
Moko-chan: O G não era de girassol, mas espero que você tenha gostado. Eu tbm amo girassóis... Espero que vc apareça de novo (já foram dois capítulos,heheh)  
Yue_Salles: Obrigada por ler e não achar tão meloso assim viu? Eu tenho tendências melosas...hehehe.

Bom, devo admitir que estou meio desestimulada com o mundo das fanfics, mas espero que vocês gostem dessa letra. Acho que ta tão baka romântica quanto as outras, mas de um jeito diferente. É meu capítulo favorito, foi o segundo que eu escrevi (depois do A). Enfim, boa leitura meus amores. :D

* * *

**H de Hábito**

Shikamaru virou-se na cama do hotel em que estava hospedado, ainda tentando se acostumar com o clima de Suna, que ele achava estranho demais para dormir. Passou a encarar o teto, tentando adivinhar quanto tempo ainda esperaria.

Enquanto isso uma pessoa subia pela sacada, abrindo a porta de correr e entrando no quarto do shinobi de Konoha junto com a brisa fresca da madrugada. Ainda mergulhada nas sobras, o visitante andou pelo quarto, circundando a cama, e Shikamaru, apesar de ter percebido a presença intrusa, não se importou. A misteriosa figura tirou o quimono, exibindo um curto pijaminha amarelo-claro, e enfiou-se debaixo das cobertas, aconchegando-se ao Nara. Ele suspirou antes de abraçá-la.

- Você sabe que precisa parar com isso, ne? Esse seu hábito de fugir de casa para vir dormir comigo ainda vai nos colocar em apuros, se seus irmãos descobrirem eu sou um homem morto!

Temari riu e lhe deu um beijo estalado nos lábios, deitando a cabeça no peito dele.

- Eu sei preguiçoso... mas não se preocupe, eu sempre vou aparecer para te salvar quando você estiver em apuros.

Ela fechou os olhos e ele lhe deu um beijo na testa. O que ela podia fazer se dormia melhor quando estava com ele? Sorriu. Em poucos minutos, ambos adormeceram.

-x-

**N/A: **Esse ficou curtinho. Fluff, fluff, fluff! XD

Ah sim, dizer que eu pensei nessa palavra ao lembrar do título de uma música ultra-cafona vai depor muito contra mim?  
Reviews, alguém?


	9. I de Irmãos

Oi gente.

Pronto, ta aí a letra I. Prometo não demorar muito pra postar a próxima, se bem que eu posso variar pra postar em horários estranhos pq a minha vida ta meio atribulada. Não me abandonem!

Moko-chan: Sim, eu sou uma pessoa muito musical, e ultimamente a coisa tem voltado mais pro lado das fics. Qualquer coisa que eu escreva eu encontro uma música que combine,hehehe. Mas tento não fazer isso toda santa vez pra não encher mto o saco.  
Realmente o deserto é frio à noite, mas sei lá, faz de conta que o quarto tem aquecedor? Pensei nisso XD.  
Eu nem comento, o Shikamaru é o MÁXIMO e eu assisto Naruto só por causa dele. Eu odeio o personagem principal. u.u

Juh Hyuuga: Acho que a Temari enfrentava os irmãos sim, pq eu acho que se eles ficassem bravos ia ser fogo de palha, afinal ela é a mais velha ^^

Kauany Valerius: Não deu pra te responder, mas muito obrigada por ler e gostar, me sinto honrada. Espero que goste desse capítulo tbm.

* * *

**I de Irmãos**

Não havia entendido muito bem porque a irmã tinha insistido tanto para que aquele rapaz ficasse para o almoço, ou ainda porque ela tinha caprichado tanto na comida. Seriamente, Temari cozinhava bem, mas aquilo estava absurdamente bom, do tipo que ele, mesmo sendo Kazekage, há tempos não comia. Mas sempre fora uma pessoa perspicaz e não demorou muito para que percebesse o que realmente estava acontecendo ali: aqueles dois tinham alguma coisa. Ele podia ver nos gestos, na conversa, nos olhares trocados, nos sorrisos. Muito provavelmente já estavam naquele relacionamento há algum tempo, e, apesar de serem de dois países diferentes, Konoha era aliada e ele não fazia nenhuma objeção ao namoro dos dois, afinal aquilo serviria para fortalecer a aliança. Baixou os olhos claros para o prato, voltando a se concentrar na comida; depois que o Nara fosse embora, chamaria Temari a sua sala e diria que não se opunha ao namoro dela.

Alguma coisa estava definitivamente errada. Aquele almoço estava estranho, aquele silêncio também. De todos os visitantes que eles haviam recebido, Temari nunca havia insistido tanto para que algum ficasse para almoçar, e nunca havia feito nada tão apetitoso. Ele estreitou os olhos, observando ora um, ora outro, tentando descobrir o que é que estava deixando passar. Espera um momento, eles estavam _conversando _através de olhares? Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, ele levantou as duas, ela sorriu e ele estreitou os olhos... Oh Kami-sama, o moleque das sombras estava dando um trato na irmã dele! Droga, porque tinha deixado Karasu na sala, ia acabar com aquele idiota com cara de sono que havia ousado tocar em um dos Sabaku e ainda estava vivo! Se bem que Temari teria acabado com a vida daquela forma ridícula dele, mas se ele ainda estava ali era porque... Oh Kami-sama, a irmã dele estava _gostando _do Nara? Mas o que é que estava acontecendo? Baixou os olhos para o prato, remexendo a comida; quando o ninja da folha fosse embora, ele iria ter uma conversa com a irmã mais velha, e exigir explicações!

-x-

**N/A: **Eu quis fazer esse capítulo baseado nas reações do Gaara e do Kankuro quando descobrissem que a Temari e o Shikamaru estão juntos. Eu sempre achei que o Gaara é do tipo "to nem aí", depois que tiraram o Shukaku dele e ele virou Kazekage ficou bonzinho e tudo mais, dae acho que ele não se oporia, ia pensar no aspecto diplomático. Já o Kankuro, bom, eu me divirto com ele e a personalidade dele. Sempre gostei de imaginá-lo ciumento e estressadinho, até porque ele teve muito mais contato com a Temari que o Gaara, já que quando eles eram mais novos não tinham muita amizade com o irmão mais novo deles, mas tinham um ao outro. ^^

Minhas notas ficam quase do tamanho da fic! Enfim, comentem!


	10. J de Juramento

**G**ente!  
Eu sei que esse post está um pouquinho atrasado, mas eu tenho uma justificativa (eu sou a rainha delas,hahaha)! Eu tenho uma porcaria de uma tendinite na mão direita e fiquei 15 dias com o braço engessado... por isso não deu pra postar! Mas ontem eu me livrei daquele treco e cá estou eu de novo...  
Será que alguém reparou que eu sumi? o.o

Amores meus que deixaram review pro capítulo anterior: Pequena Pérola, Juh Hyuuga, Natii-chan, Dark Lien, Carina, Srta. Kyuu, Tsutsu-sama e (OMG) Oul-chan; MUITO OBRIGADA! Eu vou responder todo mundo decentemente, me sinto muito honrada por entreter vocês com a minha hitorinha, eu amo vocês e obrigada por não me abandonarem!

Por enquanto, o post de hoje é em homenagem á Dark Lien, minha adorada Li-chan. Porque? Porque, depois de tanto chutar, ela finalmente acertou uma palavra! \o/

Sobre o capítulo, não é dos meus favoritos. Na verdade, esse é um dos quais eu tenho problemas, junto com a letra E. Eu acho que tá simplesmente bobo.

Enfim, boa leitura pra quem se habilitar ^^

* * *

**J de Juramento.**

O medo fazia com que dissesse coisas estranhas, ela pensou enquanto brincava com o cabelo de Shikamaru, deitado em seu colo. Eles estavam numa caverna, esperando que a tempestade passasse, e horas antes haviam sido atacados por ninjas da névoa. A batalha havia sido mais complicada do que ela julgou, afinal eram só os dois contra cinco. Apesar de terem começado bem, o último ninja se revelou muito mais habilidoso do que ela esperaria. Golpeou-a, fazendo com que Shikamaru baixasse a guarda, e assim que o ninja das sombras se descuidou, o outro cravou uma kunai em seu ombro, perigosamente perto do pescoço. Quando se levantou, Temari viu Shikamaru caído e o sangue lhe subiu á cabeça: deixou que o ódio a controlasse e matou o ninja inimigo sem pestanejar.

Quando se certificou que não havia mais perigo, correu para Shikamaru, que ainda estava consciente mas já havia perdido muito sangue. Tentou sacudi-lo, implorando para que ele não desmaiasse, as lágrimas escorrendo descontroladamente por seu rosto. Ele abriu os olhos.

- Temari... Promete... Jura que não vai me deixar...

- Não vou te deixar nunca preguiçoso, eu vou ficar do seu lado pra sempre! Por favor não morra Shika...meu amor... por favor!

- Jura...? – ele insistiu num sussuro.

- Eu juro! Pela minha vida, Shikamaru!

Ele deu um sorriso fraco e fechou os olhos, lançando a kunoichi num choro desesperado. Para completar, começou a chover e ela teve que carregá-lo para uma caverna ali perto. Não era boa ninja médica, tinha recebido um treinamento para situações de emergência e concentrando chakra nas mãos conseguiu conter o sangramento, mas não pode fazer muita coisa pelo ferimento em si. Ele estava dormindo, e graças a Kami respirando, mas ainda assim muito fraco, então ela já havia preparado uma refeição reforçada para quando ele acordasse.

O moreno então se mexeu lentamente, abrindo os olhos escuros para ela e fazendo uma careta ao sentir a dor no ombro. Temari sorriu, contendo a vontade de abraçá-lo; tinha sentido tanto medo...

- Que bom que você acordou – a kunoichi murmurou docemente, ainda passando a mão trêmula pelo cabelo escuro dele. – Sente-se melhor? Eu vou pegar algo pra você comer...

Shikamaru segurou a mão dela para que ela não saísse, e disse baixinho:

- Você jurou, problemática...

- Eu jurei.

- Eu não vou esquecer.

Temari se abaixou e beijou-o levemente nos lábios.

- Você precisa comer.

Ela se levantou e Shikamaru a seguiu com os olhos, repassando mentalmente o que havia acontecido. O medo fazia com que pedisse coisas estranhas, mas realmente pensou que talvez morresse. Não iria se esquecer do juramento dela, pois sabia que havia sido verdadeiro. Ela infernizava vida dele quando tinha a chance, mas o amava com a mesma intensidade com que ele a amava. Sorriu. Ele tinha que tomar uma providência.

-x-

**N/A: **Acho que todo mundo tem medo de perder aquilo que ama, e enfim, foi nisso que eu baseei esse capítulo. Pros cabeça-duras, precisa de um impulsinho pra digam o que sentem, ainda que com outras palavras, por isso a situação semi-dramática. Mas com um happy ending 8D. Eu sei que a Temari não é ninja médica, mas creio que ela deva saber alguma coisa, o básico do básico, se não, aqui ela sabe. Quaaaal será a providência do preguiçoso? XD

Reviews, alguém? Pleeeease?


	11. K de Konoha

**O**lá ^^

Cá estou eu de novo! E ao contrário do que todo mundo pode ter pensado, a letra K não foi difícil de escrever. XD  
Moko-chan, espero que você não tenha achado a palavra meio 'ahn?'  
Soneca Abacate, obrigada por ler e bem vinda! Eu posto uma vez por semana, sem falta, só não posto por motivo de força maior.

Bom, agora eu queria agradecer a TODO MUNDO, por ter chegado às 100 reviews! Gente,eu dependo muuuito do apoio de vocês pra continuar escrevendo, e recebo meu feedback via review, pra poder melhorar, ouvir sugestões, enfim. MUITO OBRIGADA! MESMO!

Sobre o capítulo, bem curtinho... eu gosto de pensar nele como um elemento de ligação,eheheh XD

* * *

**K de Konoha**

"_Podia ter muitas garotas, mas você é diferente"_

Shikamaru caminhava pelas ruas de Konoha ao lado de Temari, levando-a para o prédio da Hokage,onde que ambos foram chamados. Era provável que ela soubesse o caminho melhor que ele, mas guiar a representante de Suna era sua missão preferida.

Olhou para as casas simples, as vendas, as pessoas, e tudo lhe parecia diferente quando ela estava por perto, tudo ficava mais bonito se a kunoichi estava presente. Estranho pensar que uma estrangeira pudesse tornar a terra natal dele mais atraente, mas de uns tempos pra cá ele havia percebido que ela também tinha esse poder.

Algumas pessoas o reconheciam enquanto eles passavam e o cumprimentavam, no que eram prontamente respondidas. Essa era uma outra melhoria considerável que ela operava, dessa vez no humor dele. Não que ele fosse rabugento, mas o ninja das sombras geralmente tinha preguiça de exercitar seu lado social. Entretanto, ficava tão estupidamente feliz quando estava acompanhado da loira problemática que se sentia compelido a cumprimentar a vila toda.

Suspirou olhando para cima, contemplando por um momento as nuvens que ele tanto apreciava; o dia estava perfeito para observá-las. Sorriu e tirando uma das mãos dos bolsos passou o braço pela cintura da kunoichi, trazendo-a mais para perto enquanto a outra mão ele mantinha no bolso, brincando com uma caixinha preta de tecido que ele havia comprado no dia anterior. Amava Konoha, e além de ser um bom lugar para se viver, era também seu lar; ele esperava que ela também pudesse ver a vila da folha assim.

-x-

**N/A: **Espero ter escrito de um jeito que todo mundo entendeu ^^. Eu gosto de deixar as coisas subentendidas, mas ás vezes eu só consigo deixar as coisas _confusas. _E quem não entendeu vai entender logo ;)

E eu não acho que o Shikamaru seja muito sociável, em todo caso. E eu acredito também que se alguém mudasse de vila seria a Temari, porque Konoha é o centro do anime, e por mais legal que Suna seja, não consigo pensar no Shikamaru indo pra lá. A cultura japonesa é meio machista, e principalmente a do Shikamaru. E também seria mais fácil pra Temari sair, ter um cargo diplomático permanente, afinal o irmão dela é o patrão dela.

O trechinho da música é "Tarde Vazia" do Ira! com o Samuel Rosa. (sim, eu continuo funcionando na base da música,hehehe)  
E também gostei de inseri-la aqui porque gostam de colocar o Shikamaru como o garanhão do Naruto.

Reviews são sempre legais, sabe. Alguém aí?


	12. L de Laço

**Y**o gente linda!

Hoje o post vai especialmente pra Carina-chan, porque ela acertou que palavra seria! \o/ Espero que goste, querida!  
E o agradecimento especial vai pra Li-chan (brigada amoore!), e outro pro Google. Sem eles, esse capítulo não teria saído.  
E estou meio 'assim' com ele, pq pisei num território bem desconhecido... mas acho que não ficou totalmente abominável porque mantive as coisas mais genéricas, não me aventurei em coisas que eu não pude pesquisar nada.

Pra quem eu não consegui responder pessoalmente:

Oul-chan: Juro que achei que vc não ia mais comentar, mas fico feliz que tenha o feito! Eu realmente estou escrevendo a fic da maneira mais aleatória que eu consigo, acho que a graça dos drabbles tão aí. Meus planos estão colocar todos os ingredientes da vida de casal, tem alguns que eu já coloquei, mas tudo mais pro engraçadinho que por drama. Espero que você goste dessa letra ^^  
Juh Hyuuga: Querida, vc tá sempre me acompanhando, e suas reviews são muito importantes, tanto aqui quanto no Reminiscências! Sempre que eu posto espero pra ver se vc vai gostar! Obrigada mesmo! E espero que seu trabalho da facul tenha dado certo, faculdade é uma trabalheira... ^^  
Soneca Abacate: A idéia é legal, mas eles tão mais 'adiantados' no relacionamento, digamos. E quase que você acerta! E de alguma maneira eles estão 'laçados' aqui também.

* * *

**L de Laço**

Temari ajeitou as almofadas no sofá da sala e foi para o escritório para terminar uns relatórios que teria que mandar para o Kazekage. Estendeu o pergaminho e passou a preenchê-lo, mas poucos momentos depois sua atenção se desprendeu do trabalho e um sorriso brincou em seus lábios. Viu-o novamente, vestido com o kimono preto tradicional onde se via o brasão Clã Nara, o cabelo preso no penteado que ele costumava usar, brilho diferente nos olhos escuros, meio-sorriso nos lábios; tão bonito que o ar lhe faltava se ela ficasse olhando por muito tempo, mas simplesmente não conseguia desviar os olhos. Ele também parecia impressionado com o luxuoso kimono branco que ela trajava e olhava divertido para o tsuno kakushi (1) que fazia parte da vestimenta da noiva.

Eles tomaram o sake sagrado alternado nas taças e o sacerdote procedeu à leitura do seishi (2), no qual ela prestou pouca atenção, pois tentava controlar algumas atípicas lágrimas que ameaçavam arruinar sua maquiagem elaborada. Nunca havia dado bola para casamentos, mas por Kami-sama, aquele era o _seu _casamento_._ Depois passaram às alianças e ela estremeceu ao sentir as mãos dele, quentes em contraste com as suas geladas. Ele sorriu novamente enquanto deslizava o círculo dourado pelo dedo feminino, murmurando baixinho só para que ela ouvisse: "Eu te amo problemática. Você é a dona do meu corpo, da minha alma e do meu coração.", fazendo com que dessa vez uma lágrima escorresse pelo rosto da kunoichi, apesar de um sorriso iluminar suas feições.

Quando a cerimônia terminou e eles foram para a festa, Temari percebeu que ia ser um verdadeiro evento. Muitas autoridades importantes de Suna, Konoha e outros países compareceram, já que não era todos os dias em que o único herdeiro de um dos Clãs mais tradicionais do País do Fogo se casava com uma princesa do País do Vento, filha do Kazekage anterior e irmã do atual e assim era selado o maior acordo de paz que o mundo ninja jamais havia visto. Ela ficou tonta com a quantidade de pessoas presentes e o número de vezes em que teve de trocar de roupa, mas sentir os dedos de Shikamaru entrelaçados nos seus compensava tudo.

Quase pulou de alegria quando finalmente chegaram ao hotel em que pernoitariam antes de viajar para o País das Ondas em lua de mel. Riu quando Shikamaru a pegou nos braços ao entrarem no quarto, e sentiu a pele arrepiada quando ele a olhou daquele jeito que parecia virá-la do avesso.

- Sabe, você usou o chapéu, mas não quero que me obedeça... Eu me apaixonei por você e por essa sua personalidade difícil, não quero que a mude. Você não pode ser 'domada', problemática, nem por mim nem por ninguém.

Temari sorriu e começou a abrir o kimono dele lentamente.

- Eu nem pensei em tentar mudá-la...- ela murmurou contra os lábios dele, beijando-o em seguida.

Chacoalhou a cabeça sorrindo para afastar as lembranças de duas semanas atrás, sentindo calor se espalhar deliciosamente por seu corpo só por se lembrar daquela noite e de todas as que se seguiram. Voltou a tentar completar o relatório, mas então viu uma rosa vermelha ser colocada à sua frente por uma sombra suspeita, e sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha quando um par de lábios passou a explorar seu pescoço sem cerimônias. Sorrindo, pegou a rosa e virou o rosto, beijando calorosamente o marido que havia acabado de retornar das aulas na Academia Ninja.

- Posso te levar pra jantar, Senhora Nara? – Ele perguntou com um meio-sorriso no rosto quando ela se levantou.

- Depois... – Temari sussurrou enquanto segurava-o pelo colete e empurrava-o para cima da mesa, subindo em cima dele em seguida.

Mordeu o lábio inferior do shinobi e sorriu satisfeita quando sentiu as mãos apressadas de Shikamaru desamarrarem o obi que ela usava sobre o kimono. Naquele momento não via modo mais interessante de mostrar àquele idiota preguiçoso o quanto ela o amava, e o resto do mundo podia esperar.

-x-

**N/A: **Primeiramente, eu não entendo NADA de casório japonês, fiz umas pesquisas e peguei o básico, tentando não me ater a detalhes pra não escrever besteira. Espero que não esteja muito errado e pelo menos aceitável. Sei que é muito diferente do nosso aqui e tentei ser mais ou menos fiel pq ia ser estranho mandar um "Eu os declaro marido e mulher e bla bla bla". Eu inseri as alianças pq li que é um hábito ocidental que os japoneses adotam com freqüência, e pq eu gosto de alianças, acho a simbologia tão bonita (no anular da mão esquerda pq acreditava-se que tinha uma veia que ia direto ao coração, e um anel pq é um circulo, e como tal não tem começo nem fim – ou qlqr coisa do tipo). Enfim, eu queria muito que o Shikamaru e a Temari se casassem no manga, mas qnto mais eu penso, menos esperanças tenho. É, ando meio desiludida.

Ah sim, eu sei que acharam que talvez eu abordasse a maneira com que o Shikamaru pediria a Temari em casamento, mas eu preferi pular essa parte porque já escrevi sobre isso uma vez, na minha outra fic 'Exposta' (propagandaaa!) e não consigo pensar em outro jeito legal pra que ele faça isso que não seja esse que eu já escrevi. ^^

(1)tsuno kakushi: é um chapéu branco, que representa a obediência da mulher ao marido.

(2) seishi: juramento de amor e fidelidade, escrito num japonês antigo.

Opa, agora o botão é verde... mas a intenção é a mesma! Reviews por favor!


	13. M de Motivação

Estava eu fazendo contas (isso é perigoso...) e acho que eu passei da metade desse alfabeto. E queria agradecer _muuuuito _quem está comigo desde o começo, quem começou agora, quem nunca me deixou review mas leu (deixem review, não custa nada) e principalmente quem pretender ler até o fim!

Ah sim, e se alguém tiver uma sugestão pra letra W... tá um problema.

Pra quem eu não consegui responder:

Yue_Salles: Ei sumidinha! Que bom que voltou e dedicou uns minutinhos do seu tempo pra ler tudo ^^  
Ah, fico muito feliz por divulgar ShikaTema =). E obrigada por ler a Reminiscências também, e elogiar. Obrigada mesmo  
Moko-chan: Eu adorei essa sua review,ela tá gigante! E não, o S não vai ser de Suna. ia ficar muito óbvio XD. A explicação chinesa é linda, e eu realmente não conhecia. Uhm, lendo esse capítulo você vai ver que eu ainda não passei pro assunto filhos (Pq eu acho que eles tem que aproveitar um pouquinho,hehehehe), mas pode ser que isso aconteça logo.. XD  
O fanfiction não me deixou ver seu email, ele apagou literalmente tudo! Não tem jeito de vc me mandar uma PM? Se não a gente pensa em outra coisa!  
N não vai ser de 'Navio', prometo! =D  
Soneca Abacate: Obrigada! Fico feliz mesmo que vc tenha gostado e até ficado com lágrimas nos olhos...  
A idéia do macacão foi bem interessante,ahsauisuiahsia. Mas daê eu tinha que mudar o rating da fic, e essa vai ficar no T mesmo..hehehe  
Obrigada e continue lendo, cumadi! XD

Bom, sobre o capítulo, está aí a letra M, que eu escrevi de maneira completamente corriqueira e aleatória, tentando visar o dia-a-dia deles mesmo. Espero que gostem.  
E momento propaganda on, a próxima letra é uma das minhas favoritas ^^

* * *

**M de Motivação**

O relógio despertou e ele esticou o braço, desligando o objeto barulhento. Virou-se na cama, pensando em cobrir a cabeça e dormir o dia todo. Porque tinha missão logo hoje? Toda vez que tinha missão era obrigado a acordar ainda mais cedo, e isso era simplesmente impraticável. Não tinham avisado aquela velha problemática que era Hokage que os Nara precisavam dormir mais que os outros? Afinal, dormir fazia parte do treinamento, ele certamente seria um ninja melhor se pudesse dormir mais um pouquinho...

Sentiu um cheiro bom e virou a cabeça para onde vinha o cheiro, ainda de olhos fechados.

- Acorda preguiçoso... – Temari sussurrou no ouvido dele, distribuindo beijos pela bochecha do ninja das sombras – Senão você vai se atrasar.

Um meio sorriso surgiu em seu rosto, isso sim era jeito de acordar. Passou o braço pela cintura da kunoichi para tentar trazê-la para a cama, mas a loira não permitiu e se levantou rindo.

-Anda Shikamaru...

Ele desistiu de pensar em argumentar e se sentou, sendo prontamente surpreendido por uma bandeja com um farto café da manhã que Temari colocou na cama. Sorriu, descobrindo de onde vinha o cheiro bom que havia sentido.

- Fiz um café da manhã bem reforçado para o meu preguiçoso, porque quero que você fique ainda mais forte e volte são e salvo pra mim. – ela disse sorrindo. – E quanto mais cedo você for, mais cedo você completa sua missão, além de ser a oportunidade perfeita para que você use aquele jutsu que estava desenvolvendo!

Shikamaru se inclinou e beijou levemente a mulher, passando a tomar seu café depois. Sorriu preguiçoso, jamais havia imaginado que seu casamento seria motivo de incentivo para ele, mas sabia que aquela problemática conseguia o que queria e afinal de contas, por ela ele faria qualquer coisa.

- x-

**N/A: **Curtinha e nada além de fluff. Escrevi esse pensando no lado doce da Temari e as artimanhas dela para tornar o Shikamaru um ninja melhor.  
E sim, apesar do lado doce, ela tá lá mandando implicitamente ele usar o jutsu novo, ir mais cedo pra voltar mais cedo... Eu acho que Naras precisam de mulheres que os coloquem na linha, e por isso acho que a Temari é perfeita pro Shikamaru ^^

Alguém aí leu? Reviews onegai \o/


	14. N de Nara

**O**lá pessoas!

Está aqui o capítulo dessa semana ^^. E aproveitando, quem está acompanhando a minha outra fic, _Indefectível _(cof,cof) o próximo capítulo sai na semana que vem. É que eu peguei recuperação de algumas matérias na faculdade sabe, daê essa semana tá comprometida XD (O Coelho é meio burro x_x). Ainda aproveitando, eu também vou postar uma fic de natal na semana que vem, em homenagem a todas as minhas amouras que me acompanham. ^^

Pra quem eu não consegui responder:

Masumi n_n: obrigada pelas duas reviews! Eu geralmente brigo pra me deixarem uma, mas você foi generosa ^^. E também obrigada por dizer que essa é a sua segunda fic favorita do casal, e quanto a postar a fic no nyah!, eu agradeço muito você ter se oferecido, mas prefiro que continue aqui e só aqui. Eu tenho alguns amigos que postam lá, já me disseram pra eu postar tbm, mas eu não gosto do site e acho confuso. Obrigada mesmo, mas prefiro que fique só aqui no FF mesmo. =)  
Yue_Salles: Pode me chamar de Coelhinha ^^ (apesar de eu não ser mais tão 'inha', mas anyway XD). E é claro que eu lembro de vc e senti falta das suas reviews! Fico feliz em ter correspondido às suas expectativas quanto ao que seria o relacionamento dos dois ^^  
Soneca Abacate: Realmente, todo Nara precisa de uma patroa! (e é por isso que eu acho que a Ino não serve pro Shika, mas isso é assunto pra outra discussão). Valeu pelas sugestões ^^

Quanto ao capítulo, um dos meus favoritos pelo puro e simples fato de ter o meu Nara favorito: Shikaku! Sim crianças, a Coelha é louca pelo pai do Shikamaru! (até pq eu sou velha demais pro filho... mas não pro pai! XD). A minha paixão por ele é um tema um pouco complexo, então fica pra outra hora!

* * *

**N de Nara**

Shikaku acariciou a cabeça do cervo mais próximo dele enquanto observava a nora. Temari estava abaixada, tentando se aproximar de um filhote. Sorriu divertido quando ela se esticou toda tentando tocá-lo, mas ao chegar bem perto o animalzinho arredio saía correndo. Shikamaru, que estava ao lado dele também observando a cena, murmurou um 'problemático' e foi até ela, com a intenção de ensinar novamente a esposa como se aproximar dos cervos ou tentar dissuadi-la da idéia, pois a tarefa de cuidar dos animais era atribuída aos homens do clã e eles ganhavam a confiança dos bichos com o tempo, já que tinham contato com eles desde que nasciam.

O mais velho dos Nara continuou observando a cena, divertindo-se ainda mais, pois já tinha passado por situação parecida. Riu em voz alta, pois sempre soube que Shikamaru teria o mesmo destino que ele e se casaria com uma mulher problemática e mandona...

- O que é tão engraçado, preguiçoso?

Olhou para a esposa parada ao lado dele, acariciando o focinho de um dos cervos depois de ter arrumado uma toalha no chão com um lanche. Puxou-a para perto dele, abraçando-a e apontando com a cabeça onde estava o casal mais novo.

- Não te traz lembranças?

Yoshino o olhou, estreitando os olhos.

- Não as melhores. – sorriu - Mas ela está persistindo.

- Ah sim, ela vai se tornar uma verdadeira Nara muito em breve.

Eles continuaram observando os jovens. Shikamaru se aproximou do filhote facilmente e passou a mão no pêlo marrom do animal. Sinalizou para que Temari se aproximasse e quando ela foi colocar as mãos no cervo, ele saiu pulando novamente. Shikamaru suspirou cansado e murmurou alguma coisa para a esposa, que replicou com um grito que eles puderam ouvir claramente.

- Isso é o que nós veremos, chorão!

Shikaku riu novamente e Yoshino chamou Temari e o filho para que fossem comer. Enquanto se sentavam no chão gramado da floresta do domínio dos Nara, o mais velho deles se divertia com seus pensamentos. Olhou da mulher para a nora, entretidas numa conversa, e deu um tapinha no ombro do filho, sentindo-se solidário: Por mais incrível que pudesse parecer, Shikamaru tinha conseguido encontrar uma mulher mais problemática que a dele.

-x-

**N/A: **Como fiz um capítulo com a família da Temari, quis fazer um também com a família do Shikamaru e a floresta deles, e os cervos e tudo mais, sem mencionar que eu amo o Shikaku e a Yoshino. Enfim, eu suspeito que os homens do clã (que são os Nara originais, na minha opinião, porque penso que a Yoshino não era Nara até casar com o Shikaku, não sei da mãe dele, mas suspeito que seja quase a mesma história) cuidem dos cervos, e que tenham uma relação legal com os bichinhos, pelo tempo de convivência e tudo mais. Dae as moças que entram pro clã tbm querem interagir com os veadinhos e tem alguns problemas, porque são bichos arredios. Mas ó,elas não desistem, afinal são problemáticas! Eu concordo com a última conclusão do Shikaku, pois apesar da correlação que a gente percebe entre a Yoshino (qndo ela apareceu) e a Temari, a Temari eu acho ainda mais problemática porque ela é jounnin, vejam bem, o Shikamaru é chuunin; com os pais dele é contrário (pra quem não sabe, a mãe do Shikamaru tbm é ninja), então a Temari, se quiser bater nele, teoricamente teria mais facilidade XD  
E eu sei que não existe um consenso sobre o nome do pai do Shikamaru, se seria Shikaku ou Shikato. Eu prefiro 'Shikaku', pois é o que é falado no anime, se não me engano. (e tbm pq li em algum lugar que quer dizer 'assassino' em japonês)

Reviews? Eu ia ficar tããão feliz... :D


	15. O de Observar

Oi gente!  
Sem pedradas, eu voltei e vou voltar a postar regularmente!

Pra quem eu não consegui responder:

Misa Black: Também queria ver a Temari se estressando com os cervos do Clã Nara, por isso escrevi sobre eles, acho que ia ser engraçado demais. Muito obrigada por ler e dar certeza de que vai acompanhar sempre! Vamos ver se a srta cumpre sua palavra,hehehe.  
hentaiprize: que bom ver vc por aqui! Obrigada por ler ^^ Eu estou escrevendo mais, pode deixar =D  
Temaa-chan: Muito obrigada por ler e seja bem vinda! \o/. Sim, eu tenho problemas melosos, e musicais (adoooro colocar os versinhos) por isso não se preocupe, acho que vc ainda vai ver mais das duas coisas por aqui! Fã? menina, vc me deixa lisonjeada! Obrigada mesmo e espero que goste desse ^^

Pra vocês que estavam esperando (ou não) eis a letra O.

* * *

**O de Observar**

Ela estava na sacada, sentada na balaustrada. Usava uma túnica larga de leve tecido rosa-claro, e seus cabelos estavam soltos, balançando com o vento frio do começo da noite. Parecia triste e distante. Shikamaru suplantou seu chackra o máximo que pode para que ela não o notasse, e a observava detrás de uma das árvores que cercavam a casa deles. Havia retornado da missão algumas horas antes e passou na casa dos pais para tomar banho e trocar de roupa, já que queria surpreender a esposa.

Temari parecia frágil e um ar austero a envolvia. Ela fechava os olhos por longos momentos e depois olhava para o nada, brincando com a aliança entre os dedos. Shikamaru estava se segurando para não ir até lá, sabia que ela estava assim por ele estar viajando. Apesar de tudo, ela nunca lhe parecera tão bonita. Tinha a expressão serena, a pele parecia mais corada e sedosa e ele apertou os punhos para controlar a vontade absurda de tocá-la; os cabelos aparentavam estar mais brilhantes; as pernas, que estavam cruzadas à sua frente, ainda mais torneadas; o busto parecia estar maior, algo que ele achava totalmente interessante. Conteve um sorriso; ainda não acreditava na sorte que tinha, nem que uma mulher como ela havia se casado com um idiota como ele; isso não aconteceria nem em seus mais loucos sonhos e agora era verdade. Ela era linda, tinha personalidade forte e era a mulher certa para ele, não existiria nunca outra como ela. Viu-a então suspirar profundamente enquanto ajeitava a túnica, e levantando-se foi para dentro.

- Yo, problemática.

Temari se virou assim que passou pela porta e ouviu aquela voz, um sorriso iluminando suas feições. Shikamaru estava parado na sacada, as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos, um sorriso nos lábios. Ela se aproximou, como se tivesse medo que estivesse imaginando coisas, e Shikamaru sorriu ainda mais, puxando-a para um beijo profundo e cheio de saudade, apertando-a nos braços. Três semanas longe dela haviam lhe parecido uma eternidade. Ele afastou o rosto para beijar o pescoço esguio da loira.

- Eu senti tanta saudade, Tema... – murmurou contra a pele dela.

- Eu senti mais ainda, Shikamaru... – ela respondeu sorrindo, enquanto segurava o rosto dele, olhando-o nos olhos. – Achei que ia enlouquecer sem você aqui, ainda mais agora que não posso aceitar missões e...

- Como assim não pode aceitar missões? – ele se afastou alguns centímetros, olhado-a preocupado – Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você se feriu?

Temari sorriu ante a expressão perplexa do ninja das sombras.

- Na verdade, eu estou muito bem. Nunca estive melhor. – Shikamaru franziu o cenho, mas pareceu um pouco aliviado enquanto ela ainda sorria com uma expressão indecifrável no rosto.

- Eu preciso te apresentar alguém... – a loira disse, e antes que ele pensasse em quem poderia ser, ela pegou sua mão e colocou sobre a barriga. Shikamaru olhou para sua mão, e depois para o rosto dela. -... Seu filho.

Ele voltou a olhar estupidamente para sua mão, pousada no abdômen dela, que só então percebeu estar maior do que costumava ser e discretamente arredondado. Pelo que lhe pareceu uma eternidade acariciou o ventre da mulher, sem saber se ria, chorava ou gritava.

- Tem certeza? – ele perguntou quando recuperou sua voz.

- Ora, mas é claro que eu tenho certeza! Ou você acha que eu ia... - Shikamaru impediu-a de continuar com um beijo, que foi prontamente correspondido. Afastou-se centímetros dela, perdido naqueles olhos verdes que sempre o encantaram.

- Minha mãe sabe disso?

- Sabe.

- Eu percebi que ela estava me olhando de um jeito estranho quando eu passei lá mais cedo.

Temari deu uma risadinha e ele voltou a beijá-la, apertando a kunoichi com força nos braços. Levantando-a no ar girou-a pelo quarto, fazendo com que a loira risse alto.

Kami-sama sabia que, quando fez seus planos, nunca tinha imaginado ser tão feliz. Afinal, imaginar que seria pai era bem diferente de _saber_ que o seria.

-x-

**N/A: **Esse eu escrevi de acordo com a sugestão da Sabaku no T., já que eu estava emperrada no O, hehehe ^^. Ficou simplista e meio bobo, mas eu garanto que o próximo vai estar mais divertido. (e na lista dos meus favoritos XD)  
Bom, como o relacionamento deles vai evoluindo, achei que agora já estava na hora de acrescentar mais gente na história. Ah sim, eu disse filho de maneira genérica, eles não sabem o sexo da criança. XD.


	16. P de Problemáticas

**G**ente ^^

Prometi que o post saía logo e cá estou eu, com o post! Uhm, depois do capítulo passado houveram muuuitos chutes sobre qual seria a letra P... não, nada relacionado à aquilo! XD

Esse post vai em especial pra minha trinca superpoderosa de leitoras: **Natii-chan**, **Juh Hyuuga** e **Tsutsu-sama**. Porque faça chuva ou sol, atrasado ou não, cafona, sem graça, o que for, elas lêem tudo o que eu escrevo e são sempre as primeiras a comentar. Muito obrigada mesmo, meninas! Espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo ^^

Para quem não consegui responder:

Juh Hyuuga: Menina, eu me perco nesse FF e não acho seu perfil pra te mandar uma resposta gigante de tudo o que vc já me escreveu! Eu fiquei ainda mais feliz que vc não me abandonou, não tenha dúvidas de que você é uma criatura muuuito importante para mim! Arigato por tudo!  
S_L Mangaká: Puxa, eu fiquei tão feliz que você começou a ler a fic e achou ruim quando acabou! Muito obrigada mesmo! Sério que vc desenha?Nossa, fiquei honrada!  
Os bakas românticos deviam realmente dominar o mundo!(ou não né, os diabéticos morreriam,hhehehe). Eu entendi a parte de 'pai e mãe' do Gaara e Kankuro, faz sentido, sem dúvidas! Muuuuito obrigada mesmo por todas as reviews!  
Eu tentei te adicionar no orkut, mas vc me mandou o link que vc vê seu perfil, então quando eu abro vejo o meu. Tenta me mandar por PM ou então me manda seu nome e eu te acho, pode ser? De novo, muito obrigada mesmo lindinha!  
Moko chan: Eu tô pior que filha de cego, pedindo...ehehhe. Mas é porque era o meu primeiro post no alfabeto esse ano, queria ver se vcs estavam todas aí... ^^  
Você realmente não tinha dito seu nome aqui no FF, vou te procurar! Quero ler coisas suas tb =)  
P não são patos,hehehe. E como você vai ver, fui legal com o Shikamaru e quebrei essa pra ele, o plano foi seguido finalmente!

* * *

**P de Problemática(s)**

Assim que ouviu o choro baixinho, ele se levantou da cama aos tropeços, indo para o quarto ao lado do deles. Debruçou-se sobre o berço, olhando a menininha vestida num macacão roxo e verde, que parou de chorar ao ver o pai e estendeu os bracinhos para que ele a pegasse no colo.

Shikamaru suspirou e pegou a filha, passando a mão pelo cabelo dela. Sempre ficava imaginando como é que ela podia parecer tanto com ele e com Temari ao mesmo tempo, pois ela tinha os mesmos cabelos escuros dele, mas os olhos verde-azulados idênticos ao da mãe. A garotinha o abraçou pelo pescoço e ele desceu as escadas, indo em direção á cozinha.

- Tsc, problemáticazinha, sempre me tirando da cama de madrugada.

Fez uma mamadeira e voltou para seu próprio quarto com ela, acendendo o abajur e ajeitando-se melhor no travesseiro, dando em seguida a mamadeira para a filha. Temari virou-se e perguntou sem abrir os olhos:

- Essa mamadeira não tem açúcar, certo preguiçoso?

- Feh, não, problemática.

- Não me chame de problemática, Nara.

- Hn...

Temari virou-se para o outro lado e pouco tempo depois a menina também adormeceu, e Shikamaru colocou-a entre ele e Temari na cama, apagou o abajur e deitou-se para dormir.

Três horas depois, a loira de Suna o chama da porta do quarto.

- Shikamaru... esqueceu que tem reunião com o Hokage?

- Tsc, que saco...

- Você é o conselheiro dele, e sabe que aquele destrambelhado precisa de você. Vamos logo que o café está pronto, eu tenho reunião com os representantes de Suna, a Karura(1) vai ficar com a sua mãe hoje e ela já está vindo busca-la, a Ino e o Chouji estão aí embaixo para tomar café com a gente e vão com você ver o Naruto. Shikamaru não, você não vai voltar a dormir! Anda meu amor, prometo que se você se levantar você não vai se arrepender...

- Yare, já acordei...

Temari sorriu e saiu do quarto, e Shikamaru se sentou na cama, esfregando os olhos. Manhã problemática, compromisso problemático, mulheres problemáticas. A vida dele era cheia de problemáticas. Havia se casado com a maior problemática de todas, sua filha era um problemática em potencial, sua mãe era outra problemática, sua ex-companheira de time e eventual madrinha da sua filha junto com Chouji também era problemática, todas as mulheres na vida dele eram problemáticas!

Trocou-se e desceu as escadas, vendo o caos reinante na cozinha enquanto coçava a nuca: Temari servia café a Chouji, Ino agitava Karura no ar e no mesmo instante sua mãe entrou pela porta da cozinha, com um bolo nas mãos. Ele suspirou sonoramente, não tinha dormido o suficiente para encarar uma reunião de problemáticas logo pela manhã! Ótimo!

- Shikamaru, feche direito esse colete – sua mãe bradou enquanto se dirigia a ele e lhe dava um beijo na bochecha. – Não esqueça do jantar hoje lá em casa, você tem que levar moyashi fresco, sim?

- Hai, hai, kaa-chan.

- Ohayo Shikamaruuuuu!! – Ino cantarolou enquanto se aproximava dele com a afilhada nos braços e lhe dava um beijo na outra bochecha. Karura agitou-se ao ver o pai e Ino sorriu divertida – Olha só Hime, é o otoosan!

A garotinha estendeu os braços para ele e Shikamaru a pegou no colo, sorrindo para a filha enquanto lhe dava um beijo no alto da cabeça. Temari deu a volta na mesa e amarrou um babador no pescoço da menina, pegando-a nos braços e colocando-se na ponta dos pés, murmurou contra os lábios dele:

- Pode ficar tranqüilo, preguiçoso, eu vou te compensar por ter cuidado dela de madrugada...

- Eu acho bom mesmo que você compense – ele comentou, beijando a esposa.

- Yoo, vamos parar com esse agarramento aí que temos crianças presentes!! – Ino exclamou rindo.

Shikamaru revirou os olhos e sentou-se para tomar café. Olhou mais uma vez a confusão á sua volta e sorriu. Talvez ele tivesse sorte por ser cercado por tantas problemáticas.

-x-

**N/A: **(1) Karura foi o nome que eu dei para a filha deles. É o nome da mãe da Temari/Kankuro/Gaara.

Eu gostei desse capítulo, queria juntar todas as problemáticas da vida do Shikamaru num cenário só, então surgiu esse café-da-manhã. ^^  
E eu fui legal com o Shikamaru, o plano dele não falhou pelo menos nesse ponto e é uma menina! E o Shika está dando duro, levantando de madrugada para cuidar dela, hein? ehehhee. (efeito Temari :P)  
Creio eu que não exista esse lance de madrinha no Japão, mas aqui eu coloquei e pronto! XD

Ah sim, eu já troquei o Hokage, ele já é o Naruto nessa altura do campeonato (até pq pra mim, é isso que vai acontecer mesmo u.u)

Espero que tenham gostado =)


	17. Q de Querer

**O**e!

Bem, eis aqui a letra dessa semana, espero que vocês gostem e não, ninguém chutou certo o que seria a letra Q ^^  
Quase achei que não ia conseguir postar, essa semana tá sendo muuuito heavy metal no meu trampo!

A letra Q está mais _caliente_, devo avisar.

Pra quem eu não consegui responder:

hinata_san: Eu vou tentar, mas os posts são semanais mesmo ^^'  
Carina-chan: Hahá! Mais um sumiço prolongado e eu vou me vingar! Brincadeira, amora ^^. Fico feliz que vc goste de crianças em fics, e aumento da família, pq eu posso dizer que ainda não acabei com essas coisas (spoooiler!).  
É, não sei se na cama Q.I adianta alguma coisa.... mas acredito que não seja de todo inútil, uhn? (6). Mas sabe que cama é algo relacionado aqui nesse capítulo...xD

Pra quem se habilitar, boa leitura! \o

* * *

**Q de Querer**

_"I want the lot of what you got, and i want nothing that you're not__"_

Shikamaru encostou a testa na dela, tentando normalizar sua respiração. Seus hálitos se misturavam, assim como o suor, e ele podia sentir cada curva dela sob seu corpo. Passou a mão pelo cabelo loiro, afastando-o do rosto bonito que estava avermelhado pelo 'exercício' que haviam acabado de praticar, e perdeu-se naqueles olhos verdes, como sempre acontecia.

- Eu amo você, Nara Temari.

- Também te amo, Nara Shikamaru – ela sorriu, enquanto passava os dedos lentamente pelo braço dele.

Ele abaixou a cabeça e beijou-lhe os lábios demoradamente, depois passando a beijar toda a extensão do rosto dela.

- Eu amo cada pedacinho seu – ele murmurou com voz rouca – Amo a filha que você me deu, amo esse seu temperamento problemático, te amo tanto que Kami-sama me ajude, porque eu quero você pra sempre.

Temari sorriu abraçando-o com força, e num movimento rápido inverteu as posições em que estavam, ficando sentada por cima dele.

- Não vale me fazer chorar, Shikamaru. – ela sorriu enquanto passava a mão preguiçosamente pelo peito dele.

- Não seria assim tão fácil – ele sorriu com o canto dos lábios, observando a mulher completamente nua. Apesar de uma gravidez, ela tinha conseguido ficar ainda mais exuberante, o corpo ainda mais curvilíneo. Estendeu a mão e acariciou um dos seios dela, ouvindo-a gemer em resposta, o som despertando o corpo dele.

- Você exerce tal poder sobre mim problemática, que sempre parece que eu estou te tocando pela primeira vez... – ele intensificou as carícias, fazendo com que Temari mordesse o lábio inferior. – eu fico sempre tão... afoito.

Ela sorriu levemente e se abaixou, mordiscando a orelha dele, enquanto Shikamaru segurava os quadris dela com força.

- O 'pra sempre' eu não posso te prometer, preguiçoso – ela sussurrou sensualmente no ouvido dele – mas você sabe que querer também significa poder nesse último caso, não sabe?

Shikamaru riu e sentou-se, mantendo-a no colo e segurando-a pela nuca.

- Vou te mostrar quem é o preguiçoso, mulher.

- Eu duvido... – ela sorriu desafiadora, e ele beijou-a profundamente.

Ah ela não perdia por esperar.

-x-

**N/A: **é...bem, estou quase um coelho depravado!! (ou isso não estaria na natureza do meu ser? Uhm, vou refletir sobre isso,ahsuahsa). Mas sabe, o querer tem vários sentidos, então resolvi abordar alguns. XD

O versinho é da música "Original of the Species" do U2, e o significado seria algo como "Eu quero muito do que você tem, e não quero nada que você não seja"  
é, o U2 tbm é ótemo XD

Meninaaas, não me abandonem! =D


	18. R de Razão

**O**i gente =)

Está aqui a letra R, e o post vai especialmente para a Shinju-Hime, Dark Lien e Pequena Pérola, que acertaram que o R era de razão ^^

Aproveito para avisar que não se se semana que vem vou conseguir postar, pois tenho que revisar os outros capítulos escritos. Acho que tô em crise criativa u.u

E também vou fazer propaganda e pedir pra que vocês leiam a fic **"Vítimas do Amor"**, que eu traduzi porém não escrevi. Ela é o que eu consideraria um ShikaTema 'real', digamos. Leiam e vocês deixam não uma, mas duas autoras felizes ^^  
(e obrigada para minhas amoras que já leram, especialmente Juh Hyuuga e Natii-chan, a Coelha aqui ama vocês \o/)

**Juh**: Adorei o selo Coelha-chan de qualidade, acho que vou usar com frequencia! XD! Ser perv faz parte, com certeza!

**Ryna-Higurashi**: Obrigada por ainda se dar ao trabalho de me mandar uma mensagem, querida! Porque será que vc não tá conseguindo mandar review? FF malvado u.u. Obrigada mesmo por ler as duas fics (reminiscências acabou já, espero que vc tenha gostado ^^)

**Dark Lien**: SUMIDA!!Mas tuuudo bem, eu te perdôo. Espero que o seu passeio tenha sido divertido, e veja bem, vc ganhou um bronzeado! =P

Shinju Hime: Querida, obrigada mesmo pela sua review, ela é sempre muito importante! Ficou surpresa? hehhe, eu não conseguia pensar em outra coisa!XD. Mas eu acho que o Shika é um cara romântico, então ele tinha que dizer algo bem assim para ela ^^. E o seu chute foi certeiro!

Reviews não respondidas:  
Bia: Obrigada por ter comentado no capítulo anterior e seja bem vinda! Espero te ver mais vezes por aqui ^^  
S_L Mangaká: Menina, vc não me passou o negócio do orkut até hoje!! Me manda uma PM!  
Sim, eu sou meio depravada, mas o casal ajuda =). Obrigada pela review ^^  
taciana: Obrigada pelas palavras, querida, e por gostar da fic^^. Eu também amo esse casal, e não é poco ;)

Gente, desculpa responder muita gente por aqui, mas eu tô meio que na correria! Me perdoem e eu vou tentar compensar vcs!

* * *

**R de Razão**

- Porque foi que vocês brigaram mesmo?

Temari levantou os olhos da revista que estava folheando, e olhou para o irmão. Kankuro estava sentado na poltrona cor de creme do quarto de Karura brincando com a menina, manipulando uma pequena marionete. Soltou o ar e voltou a olhar para a revista.

- Porque ele é um preguiçoso inútil e idiota.

Kankuro fez a marionete dançar, arrancando uma gargalhada infantil da sobrinha de quase três anos, e entregou o boneco para a menina que estava sentada no tapete. Voltou a olhar para a irmã.

- E você praticamente o expulsou de casa porque ele está sendo como sempre foi desde que nasceu?

- Parece que tudo o que ele faz é para me irritar, Kankuro! – Temari respondeu exasperada, fechando a revista.

O mais velho dos irmãos dela sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Eu entendo que você esteja mais sensível devido à gravidez, Tema, mas seja razoável, o cara não fez nada. Pensa aqui comigo, ele deixa você gritar com ele o quanto quiser, não se incomoda com os seus rompantes de fúria, e ainda faz todas as suas vontades! Semana passada ele ligou em casa para perguntar como se faz aquele pavê de maracujá e chocolate que você tanto gosta...

Temari abaixou os olhos e acariciou a avantajada barriga de sete meses de gravidez. Será que ela havia sido assim tão injusta com Shikamaru?

- Ele se tornou um jounin porque você pediu, aceitou o cargo de conselheiro do Hokage porque você disse que seria melhor para ele, ele passa as férias em Suna com você sem reclamar do calor, ele até aprendeu a dançar porque você pediu!

- Desde quando você defende o Shikamaru? – Temari perguntou sorrindo.

- Eu apenas estou sendo justo. A gente só deixou você se casar com ele porque ta na cara que ele te ama, Temari. E eu sinceramente não sei como ele te agüenta, mas já que ele ainda parece _gostar _de morar com você, eu acho que você deveria pensar um pouquinho melhor antes de se livrar de uma pessoa com essa característica tão rara...

Temari riu e socou o irmão, abraçando-o em seguida. Kankuro passou o braço pelos ombros da irmã e beijou-lhe o alto da cabeça.

- Promete que vi usar a razão da próxima vez?

- Eu vou tentar... – Temari murmurou.

- Bom, eu tenho que ir treinar com o meu formidável time – Kankuro se levantou e passou a mão na barriga de Temari – Tchau garotão! Chute a sua mãe da próxima vez que ela estiver brigando com o seu pai. Volto para o almoço amanhã hein dona Temari?

Temari se despediu do irmão e continuou acariciando a barriga. É, pelo jeito ela tinha exagerado com o marido. Agora era esperar que o preguiçoso voltasse pra casa para ela poder falar com ele.

-x-

**N/A: **Eu já disse que eu amo o Kankurou? EU AMO O KANKURO! A razão aqui no caso é ele. Eu acho que mulheres grávidas tem mais tendências a ter rompantes de qualquer natureza, e no caso da Temari, seriam rompantes de fúria! E ainda não tinha abordado nenhuma briga deles, então achei o momento oportuno, Hehehehe. Ah sim, eu estou aumentando a família,e eles já sabem o sexo da criança, é um menino!*o*

E eu estou com vontade de comer pavê de maracujá e chocolate T.T

Alguém aí?


	19. S de Silêncio

**Y**o gente!

Eis aqui a letra S. Pra comemorar a minha volta às aulas no último ano da faculdade, ó!

Pra quem eu não consegui responder:

byakuringan-sama: calma criatura! os posts são até frequentes, e também dependo de um acesso de criatividade pra escrever e ficar meio decente né? Obrigada por ler, e eu tbm amo ShikaTema,asauisias  
Moko-chan: Menina, fazia tempo que vc não aparecia! E eu não consigo achar vc ou sua fic de jeito nenhum! Me deixa os nomes!  
Nossa, quantas perguntas! ahsauishisa. Não sei nem se eu vou abordar todos esses temas. mas o menino realmente não vai lutar com um leque gigante,ahsuiasas. Aguarde e confie! =D  
Bem, seus chutes passaram até que perto,heheh. E realmente, que tem o Sasuke a ver com tomates? o.O  
E voce realmente conseguiu me confundir! HAuiahUIAUa  
E acho bom ocê não sumir mesmo! Humpft =P =**  
Ero-senpai: mas que milagre o senhor por aqui! Já leu até o cap 3, então vc tem mais 16 pra terminar! \o/

* * *

**S de Silêncio**

"_If you want a partner take my hand  
But if you want to strike me down in anger  
Here I stand  
I'm your man"_

Shikamaru se levantou do sofá do escritório e olhou o relógio em cima da escrivaninha: duas da manhã. Desde que ele e Temari haviam brigado, três dias atrás, ele ficava ma Academia até tarde da noite e dormia no escritório, evitando encontrar a mulher, já que vê-lo parecia irritá-la ainda mais. Sabia que por estar grávida ela estava mais sensível, e por isso lhe dava o tempo que ela precisasse, apesar de estar incomodado dessa vez, pois sentia falta dos filhos, inclusive daquele que ela carregava, e principalmente dela; quando ele voltava para casa já estavam todos dormindo.

Saiu do escritório e caminhou pela casa silenciosa. Sem acender nenhuma luz foi até a cozinha para tomar água. Aquela situação tinha que acabar, concluiu, e ele faria qualquer coisa para que Temari o perdoasse, aguentaria se ela gritasse com ele, se quisesse bater nele, se descontasse toda a fúria dela nele por razões que ele conhecesse ou não. O que ele não aguentaria mais era ficar longe dela, sem poder vê-la ou tocá-la e morando sob o mesmo teto. Saiu para o jardim, apreciando o vento fresco da madrugada. A noite estava clara, com a lua alta no céu, e ele ia caminhando para o lago de carpas quando viu algo que o fez parar onde estava: Temari estava sentada num banco em frente ao lago.

O vento agitava a cabelo dela e a camisola fina que delineava a gravidez em estado avançado. Ela acariciava a barriga e parecia tão tranqüila que ele se aproximou a passos lentos, sentando-se ao lado dela. Ficaram daquela maneira por um tempo até que ele estendeu a mão e colocou-a sobre a barriga dela. Ela não protestou. Ambos sorriram quando o bebê se mexeu, e se olharam. Shikamaru não viu nenhum resquício de fúria ou ressentimento nos olhos verdes, e deslizou a mão até o rosto dela. Temari se inclinou em direção à mão dele, fechando os olhos. Ela se aproximou e sentou no colo dele, passado os braços ao redor de seu pescoço, e Shikamaru a abraçou, acariciando suas costas. Abaixou a cabeça e lhe deu um beijo terno nos lábios.

Ficaram daquela maneira por um tempo até que Temari se levantou, estendendo a mão para Shikamaru. Ele sorriu e entrelaçou os dedos nos dela, seguindo-a para dentro. Também sabia que ela não conseguia dormir bem sem ele, e que estava tão cansada daquela briga quanto ele próprio. Assim, que a viu, soube que estava perdoado.

Eles não precisavam de palavras para se entender, um olhar bastava. Era o tipo de comunicação que poucas pessoas conseguiam, e maioria nem entendia, mas funcionava perfeitamente com eles. E às vezes, palavras simplesmente poderiam estragam tudo.

-x-

**N/A**: Bem, eu não morro de amores por essa letra. Eu acho que ficou bem fluffy e meigo, mas ainda assim eu achei beeem bobo. Enfim, mais um capítulo meloso pra vocês morrerem de diabetes,ahsauisiuasai. Brincadeira ^^  
Como vocês viram esse capítulo é bem próximo do Razão, pois só agora eles fizeram as pazes daquela mesma briga.

O trechinho que eu usei lá em cima é da música "I'm your man", do Michael Bubblé (que eu amooo), e essa música é LINDA! Diz mais ou menos o seguinte:  
"Se você quer um parceiro, pegue minha mão  
Mas se quiser me bater num acesso de fúria  
Cá estou eu  
Eu sou seu homem."

Bem, eu não perco a mania de pedir reviews! Vocês tão aí?  
E mais do que isso, alguém tem sugestões pra W? =D


	20. T de Tolerância

**O**i gentchí ^^

Bem, o capítulo de hoje vai especialmente pra minha amora Natii-chan, que me mandou uma super mensagem de aniversário e me deu uma fic de presente! (eu mencionei que hoje é meu aniversário? Pois é!) e para a Sabaku no T., também me deu uma fic ^^. ShikaTema's \o/  
AMOVOCÊS!

Eu ando meio melosa hoje, então saiu assim /desculpa.

Enfim, boa leitura pra quem se habilitar. E tá acabando!! T.T

* * *

**T de Tolerância**

_I'm a host of imperfection  
And you see past all that  
I'm a peasant by some standards  
But in your eyes I'm a queen  
You see potential in all my flaws  
And that's exactly what I mean._

_I don't know why you love me  
And that's why I love you  
Catch me when I fall  
Accept my flaws and all  
And that's why I love you_

Temari colocou o bebê no berço e voltou para seu quarto, deitando-se no seu lado da cama. Observou as feições tranquilas de Shikamaru, iluminadas pelos suaves raios do sol que nascia enquanto ele dormia profundamente.

O Nara estava deitado de lado, de frente para ela. O cabelo castanho estava solto e espalhado pelo travesseiro, ocultando parte do rosto que ainda não era marcado por nenhuma linha de expressão, afinal, ele mal tinha completado 25 anos. Só estava coberto até a cintura, e ela também passou a observar o torso trabalhado do shinobi, mas logo se perdeu em pensamentos.

Eles estavam juntos há 10 anos, casados há 7, tinham uma filha de 3 anos e um filho de 3 meses, e todos os dias ela se perguntava porque ele estava com ela. Não deixava que ninguém percebesse, mas às vezes ela também se sentia insegura, como qualquer mulher.

Sabia que tinha um temperamento difícil. Era mandona, podia ser uma megera quando estava de mau humor, quebrava o que lhe estivesse ao alcance quando estava com raiva, era orgulhosa, sarcástica e não tinha os modos mais femininos do mundo ninja. Ela era cheia de defeitos. Ainda assim, Shikamaru parecia não se importar com nada daquilo, era tolerante com ela e com toda a certeza, o marido mais perfeito que ela poderia encontrar.

Em seus mais loucos devaneios feministas, havia decidido que nenhum homem prestava e que ela nunca se casaria, pois o exemplo de casamento mais próximo dela, o dos pais, havia sido desastroso. Riu da lembrança. Agora lá estava ela, casada e estupidamente feliz. Olhou para Shikamaru novamente, imaginando se ela se apaixonaria por ele se eles se conhecessem agora.

Shikamaru estendeu o braço e enlaçou-a pela cintura, puxando-a pra si. Ele enterrou o rosto em seu pescoço e aspirou o perfume dos cabelos dela. Aquele gesto era um costume dele, e ele sempre dizia que não conseguia dormir bem se não fizesse aquilo.

- Onde está o Shikato? - ele perguntou sonolento.

- Dormindo finalmente.

- Você também deveria dormir, problemática. Ficou acordada a maior parte da noite, você precisa descansar. – ele murmurou enquanto acariciava a cintura dela.

- Eu vou.

- Já disse que você fica linda com essa camisola? – ele sussurrou contra o pescoço dela, se aconchegando na mulher.

O Nara respirou fundo e beijou o pescoço da loira, voltando a dormir. Temari suspirou e sorriu: era impossível não se apaixonar por aquele homem todos os dias.

-x-

**N/A: **Bem, eu acho que é só mais um capítulo fluff pra coleção, e eu quis fazer esse mais ou menos do ponto de vista da Temari, já que o último foi do muita gente que não gosta da Tema, então eu só quis expor que dane-se que ela tem 5432687 defeitos, o Shikamaru gosta de todos eles ^^

E bem, me parece que a gente ta chegando no final mesmo, faltam só o U, V, W, X, Y e Z.

Agradecimentos especiais para a Uchiha Mandy Lua, que me enviou vááárias sugestões para a problemática letra W, obrigada mesmo querida! E para a Hikari Yagami de Takaishi, a Hika, que ofereceu ajuda pro meu TCC! hehehe, obrigada mesmo, eu vou usar! MWAHAHA!

Ah sim, a música citada lá em cima é "Flaws and All", da Beyoncé, e diz mais ou menos o seguinte:  
"Sou cheia de imperfeições  
E você enxerga além disso  
Sou uma ignorante em alguns conceitos  
Mas aos seus olhos eu sou uma rainha  
Você vê potencial em todos os meus defeitos  
E isso é exatamente o que eu quero dizer  
Eu não sei porque você me ama  
E é por isso que eu te amo  
Você me levanta quando eu caio  
Aceita meus defeitos e tudo mais  
E é por isso que eu te amo."

Eu não sou muito fã da Beyoncé, mas essa música é linda ^^

Ah, e quem acompanhou minhas contas percebeu o seguinte: eles começaram a namorar qndo o Shika tinha 15 (começo do Shippuuden), casaram-se quando ele tinha 18, e tiveram a primeira filha qndo ele tinha 22 ^^  
E o filho mais novo deles se chama Shikato, percebam a minha falta de criatividade (é um dos nomes que atribuem para o Shikaku, se alguém não souber, mas eu prefiro Shikaku, então..)

Enfim, beijos.


	21. U de Ululante

**O**i gente! Espero que todo mundo esteja bem e sem maiores ressacas por conta de carnaval =P

Bem, pra começo de conversa devo admitir que essa é uma das minhas palavras favoritas em português, e os créditos são para o meu professor de penal do 3º ano! XD

_Ulular_**: **Gritar, bradar, vociferar  
Tem mais sentidos, mas esse foi o que eu usei na fic, o sentido de algo gritante. Espero que vocês gostem. =)

Pra quem eu não consegui responder:

byakuringan-sama: Obrigada por dizer que eu sou uma das melhores em ShikaTema. Fica sempre pequenininho pq a intenção era ser um drabble. Eu teno mtas outras fics deles, se quiser ler. ^^  
lana: muito obrigada por suas palavras! Eu realmente amo o casal e espero fazer o melhor pra eles,hehehe. Até a próxima =)  
Misa Black: imaginar os filhos deles correndo por aí é o que mais me diverte, ultimamente. Eles são sempre tão fofos na minha cabeça!:p A usa sugestão de urucum pra letra U foi engraçado... fiquei imaginando uma coisa meio indígena,ashauisa. Obrigada por ler, lindinha!  
Tia Lulu: éé, já tá acabando! Tem essa e mais 5 pra acabar o alfabeto T.T  
Moko-chan: Olá pessoa! Realmente, tá de dois em dois de novo! XD  
O W deu uma desenrosacada, mas o Y nem foi tão problema assim. E bem, eu queria ter um marido a lá Shikamaru. Não ia achar ruim nem um pouquinho,ahsauisasa.  
Bem, agora que o FF me deixa usar minha conta novamente, eu vou te procurar com mais calma. Sei não, mas algo me diz que eu tô fazendo alguma coisa errada com essa ferramenta de procura,sahsuiashauisa. Sim, eu sou um coelho lento :P  
Preciso ler a sua fic do 'porque gostar do Lee' pra ver se eu gosto um pouquinho dele. Acho ele engraçado, mas só. AHuia  
Ah, com certeza eu vou terminar! Eu acho absurdo quem posta e não termina, e uma falta de consideração! Disso pode ficar tranquila ^^  
Uhm, quantas músicas eu conheço? AHuiahia. Bem, eu tinha uma amiga que costumava dizer que eu sou campeã mundial de 'qual é a música', ahsuiahisa. Eu nem sei qntas eu conheço, mas é relativamente fácil achar uma que combina....  
E é um fato, sou movida à música! \o/  
Beijos querida =)

E vamos ao que interessa! (?)

* * *

**U de Ululante**.

Kankuro sentou-se no gramado da clareira em meio à floresta dos Naras, bufando. Temari o encarou com um sorriso debochado nos lábios e Chouji, sentado ao lado dele no chão, também riu.

- Está rindo de que, Akimichi? Minha irmã também acabou com a sua raça!

Chouji comeu outra batatinha para conter outra risada, e Kankuro bufou de novo. Chouji e ele estavam treinando taijutsu com Temari e ela conseguiu derrotar os dois, sem usar o leque em nenhum momento.

- Vai contar tudo pro Gaara, Kankuro? – A loira perguntou debochada.

Antes que ele pudesse responder, Shikamaru aproximou-se deles, seguido pelo pequeno Shikato, agora com 2 anos. Ele estava ensinando jutsus da sombra para os dois filhos não muito longe dali. O mais novo havia mostrado desempenho muito promissor para a idade, mas Karura havia adormecido em algum ponto do treinamento, e agora cochilava tranquilamente sobre a grama.

- Yare, como foi o treino? – o Nara perguntou, enquanto abraçava Temari por trás e ela descasava a cabeça no ombro dele, entrelaçando os dedos de ambos.

- Divertido – Chouji comentou enquanto Shikato se sentava ao lado dele e pegava uma batatinha.

- Porque você não bate nele também, Temari? Com a gente, é só na base do murro, mas chega o preguiçoso e você nem parece você mesma! Fica cheia de abraços e nhém nhém nhém! – Kankuro protestou contrariado.

Temari riu de maneira sarcástica e encarou o irmão.

- É que com ele o meu treino é mais tarde... – disse maliciosamente enquanto levantava a cabeça e mordia a orelha do ninja das sombras levemente.

- ARGH! Você podia me poupar desses comentários! – berrou o manipulador de marionetes, balançando a cabeça vigorosamente, fazendo com que todos os outros rissem e se levantassem.

Temari deu um beijo na bochecha do marido antes de ir até onde a filha estava com o intuito de levá-la para dormir em casa, enquanto Shikamaru dava a mão para o filho e ambos saíam da floresta. Chouji, ainda risonho, se pôs ao lado de um Kankuro bicudo e o cutucou.

- Você ainda não percebeu, ne?

- Percebi o que?

- O óbvio ululante, meu caro. Aquela fera ali – apontou com a cabeça para Temari – foi domada. Ainda que ela não saiba ou admita.

-x-

**N/A: **Eu gostei de imaginar esse capítulo. E o carinho que ambos ainda teriam depois de vários anos de casados, dois filhos, etc etc.  
E uma crise de ciúme do Kankuro, apesar do tempo que a irmã já ta casada! XD

E bem, eu gosto de filosofar que Temari e Shikamaru são perfeitos um para o outro, porque só Temari para colocar o Shika na linha, e só o Nara para amansar a problemática. Mas é claro que ela não perceberia que foi amansada, pois ele faria com muito jeitinho ^^. Fez sentido? =P

E sim, percebam que eu já comecei a delinear a personalidade dos filhos =) (mas não pensem que já viram tudo! AHuaia)


	22. V de Vaidade

**B**uenas.

Bem, esse capítulo é dedicado à minha lindinha Pequena Pérola, porque eu adoro ela, ela tem um super dicionário, e também acertou a palavra. ^^

Para quem não pude responder:

s_L Mangaká: Achei que vc tinha parado de ler! =)  
Sim, a Temari é meio perva, mas ela fez mais pra provocar o irmão enxerido,hehe. Obrigada pela review.  
Misa Black: Obrigada, querida! E desculpe a preguiça por não te mandar essa resposta decentemente.  
Os filhos tem que ser pequenos problemáticos, ainda que em doses moderadas, e também muuito lindos, pq eu acho que os bebês deles seriam os mais lindos *w*.  
Eu me diverti até com o Urucum. Mas Iracema não, vai, é chato :p. Mais divertido foi imaginar o Shika sem roupa? HAUaHUIA.  
Não era V de vingança, mas entendo porque você ficaria com isso na cabeça,ahsuaisiha. Obrigadaaaa de novo! =**

Bem, espero que gostem. Essa tá bem curtinha.

* * *

**V de Vaidade**

Ele detestava aquele tipo de evento social entre Países, mas havia algo neles que sempre o divertiria.

Tomou um gole do sakê, fixando os olhos nela. O vestido era preto e justo, o corte era simples, mas o decote generoso. O Obi vermelho onipresente também estava lá, marcando a cintura surpreendentemente fina de quem já tinha dois filhos, e ajudando a acentuar as outras sinuosas curvas do corpo da kunoichi. O cabelo loiro estava solto pelos ombros, ela estava discretamente maquiada e longos brincos de brilhante pendiam das duas orelhas.

Ela se movimentava com graça pelo salão, ofuscando terrivelmente todas as outras mulheres que lá estavam presentes. Ou elas não chegavam aos pés de sua beleza; ou não tinham seus dons diplomáticos, exercitados desde a adolescência; ou até não tinham o porte de princesa ou o sorriso avassalador. Nenhuma delas era Sabaku no Temari.

Percebeu o olhar embasbacado de alguns homens sentados a seu lado, mas não sentiu ciúmes. Arqueou uma sobrancelha quando o representante de Iwa lhe cutucou o braço.

- Quem é aquela? – a admiração marcava a pergunta.

Shikamaru voltou-se para o homem e uma expressão séria estava em seu rosto.

- É a minha mulher.

O outro pediu desculpas e o Nara deu de ombros, sorrindo internamente.

_Minha mulher. _Aquela era sua maior vaidade.

-x-

**N/A: **Podem falar o que quiser, eu acho a Temari linda, e inclusive que ela owna qualquer kunoichi em qualquer atributo que questionem. ^^

Espero que vocês tenham entendido o que eu quis dizer. Pra quem boiou, o Shikamaru não é um cara vaidoso, mas resolvi colocar aqui que a Temari era a vaidade dele, porque ela é linda e também _dele, _sacou? XD

Bem, a próxima letra é a problemática W (segundo me informaram sobre a nova ordem do final do alfabeto), e eu não sei se vou atualizar semana que vem. Eu estou num momento revoltado, com crise de criatividade e de personalidade. Vou escrever, mas não garanto que saia assim quando deveria sair.

Se alguém estiver aí, reviews seriam legais, como sempre.

\o


	23. W de Warugashikoi

Bem, essa letra é dedicada para a Uchiha Mandy Lua, pois foi ela quem me deu a lista de palavras japonesas com W ^^  
E eu confiei totalmente nela e no dicionário dela, se alguém me pedir pra confirmar vai ficar difícil, eu não faço a mínima idéia se essa palavra é isso mesmo,ahsjiashaiushai. Eu até tentei, mas eu e o google estamos nos desentendendo.

Pra quem eu não consegui responder.

lana: O FF pode ser meio pirracento, mas fico feliz que ele tenha deixado vc deixar review dessa vez ^^. Seja bem vinda e volte sempre, já que tá acabando =) Não precisa pedir desculpas, imagina, e mto obrigada por suas plavras n_n  
longparrou: Muito obrigada mesmo ^^  
Eu fui pro japonÊs mesmo, acho que era mais cabível que o inglês...ah, sei lá,ahsiuas. Obrigada pela review  
Juh Hyuuga: Seeei beeeem que vc tem fetiches com o Neji,hehehe. Mas pelo menos vc tbm concorda que ShikaTema é um casal bastante hot também, ehehe. Obrigada, querida.  
Misa Black: Desculpa pela demora, minha vida tá meio bagunçada. Exaaatamente, e por isso mesmo eu acho que o Shika é da Tema e a Tema é do Shika,ahsuiauishuaisa. Como vc pode ver, o w é diferente de waffes. Uhm... (tô com fome,ahsausiua). Obrigada, querida!  
byakurigan_sama: pois é, pois é. Obrigada pela review ^^  
S_L Mangaká: Ah, não esquente, eles sempre estarão aqui qndo vc quiser ler =) Obrigada ^^

Não tô do tipo tagarela hoje. Vamos ao que interessa (ou não)

* * *

**W de Warugashikoi**  
(astuto; manhoso)

_"Well you done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted"_

- Nara Shikamaru, levante-se daí!

Ele abriu um dos olhos e viu Temari parada a alguns metros dele com as mãos na cintura. Fechou os olhos novamente.

- Estou de folga essa tarde, Temari. Não seja problemática.

O sol estava alto no céu, e ele estava descansando debaixo de sua árvore favorita, em sua colina favorita, observando suas tão adoradas nuvens. Ajeitou as mãos debaixo da cabeça e a ouviu novamente.

- Shikamaru!

O manipulador de sombras preferiu não responder e continuou deitado placidamente. Logo sentiu peso sobre seu peito e abriu os olhos contrariado, sentindo-se com 15 anos novamente. Temari estava sentada sobre ele. Sorrindo.

- Tsc. Mulher, estou vendo as nuvens!

- Não, você vai dormir.

- Yare. Que mal há nisso?

- Bem, você deveria saber que hoje é um dia especial – ela disse manhosa, brincando com o zíper do colete dele.

Shikamaru franziu o cenho. Dia especial? Temari não era ligada a datas e ele geralmente se lembrava das mais importantes.

- Dia especial? – repetiu receoso.

- Uhum – ela respondeu, passando as mãos por baixo da camiseta dele e arranhando levemente a barriga do Nara, causando um arrepio no shinobi.

- Porque é um dia especial? – ele arriscou hesitante.

- Por que – Temari debruçou-se sobre o manipulador de sombras, acariciando a orelha dele suavemente com os dedos – Seus dois filhos estão em missão com seus respectivos times e temos a casa só para nós dois.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, reconhecendo o sorriso dela. Havia mesmo se casado com uma mulher esperta.

- É mesmo? – ele perguntou, sorrindo levemente.

- É... – ela respondeu ainda mais manhosa – Então, seria bem interessante se você se levantasse... Quem chegar por último em casa faz um jantar especial para o outro – ela completou enquanto se levantava e corria ainda sorrindo.

Shikamaru levantou-se preguiçoso e coçou a nuca. Mulher problemática, tinha que transformar tudo numa competição? Concentrou chakra nos pés e sorriu antes de pular sobre a árvore mais próxima. Ele não perderia daquela vez.

-x-

**N/A: **Bem, eu escrevi esse capítulo pensando no fato de que toda mulher sabe ser manhosa, ainda mais quando quer alguma coisa. No caso, a Temari queria que o Shikamaru se levantasse e fosse para casa, e bem, ela conseguiu XD. E ela também é astuta, pois o ir para casa envolvia algumas outras coisas, e um jantar, hehehe. E eu também acho que ela é um tanto competitiva. ^^

A música de cima vcs conhecem né?  
Em todo caso, I'm yours do Jason Mraz, e eu acho a cara deles.

"Você fez bonito comigo e pode apostar que eu senti  
Tentei ficar frio mas você é tão quente que eu derreti"

\o


	24. X de Xeque Mate

**O**lá pessoas!

Bem, aqui está a letra X. Depois dela só mais duas e esse alfabeto acaba =(

Uhm, pelas novas regras eu sei que o hífen caiu, mas eu aprendi a escrever desse jeito e vou deixar desse jeito!  
A gente tem até 2012 se não me engano pra se adequar, e então eu ainda posso escrever com hífen XD

Boa leitura pra quem se habilitar!

* * *

**X de Xeque-mate**

_"Oh well I don't mind  
if you don't mind  
coz' I don't shine  
if you don't shine  
before you go  
can you read my mind?"_

Ele movimentou o peão e percebeu que o jogo estava trancado. Suspirou e apoiou a cabeça na mão. Era chato jogar shogi sozinho.

O velho estava em missão e a única pessoa que rivalizava com ele e proporcionava uma boa partida não estava lá. Temari estava em Suna.

Há quatro dias, quinze horas e trinta e dois minutos. Quando ele havia se tornado tão dramático? Contanto minutos... Problemático.

Na verdade, ele nem havia percebido. Ele não era dependente dela para se sentir inteiro, em absoluto. E também não era como se não estivesse vivendo. Ele fazia o seu trabalho cansativo todo dia e depois voltava para casa. E então se trancava ali por horas e jogava shogi para se distrair, e depois ia dormir para no outro dia repetir tudo.

Sua mãe havia levado as crianças porque disse que ele as ia matar de fome ou de tédio, e aparecia todos os dias para obrigá-lo a comer, já que ele não estava se importando muito com aquilo.

Kami-sama, quem ele estava tentando enganar? Sentia a falta dela como se um pedaço vital dele houvesse sido arrancado. Odiava sentir aquilo e odiava saber que todos sabiam como ele se sentia. Um homem não deveria ficar daquele jeito por causa de uma mulher!

Suspirou novamente. Mais 10 minutos haviam se passado. Ele não estava sentindo tanta a falta dela, não estava.

Como foi que conseguiu trancar aquele jogo?

Quando sentiu uma presença atrás dele, era tarde demais e uma kunai já era pressionada contra seu pescoço. A surpresa durou apenas um instante e logo reconheceu o braço que se estendeu e moveu uma única peça do tabuleiro, assim como a voz que sussurrou divertida em seu ouvido.

- Xeque-mate.

Ele franziu o cenho e olhou para o tabuleiro. Como não viu aquilo? Temari retirou a kunai e saiu de trás dele, sentando-se em seu colo e o abraçando pelo pescoço.

- Sentiu minha falta, preguiçoso? – Ela perguntou sorrindo daquele jeito que o desconsertava e fazia com que seu estômago se contraísse.

- Tsc. – foi a única coisa que disse enquanto a abraçava. Seria problemático demais explicar o quanto.

-x-

**N/A**: Bem... fluff. =D

Tive que colocar o trecho da música acima, que por sinal é 'Read my Mind' do The Killers (que eu particularmente amo), porque acho que casa com esa letra. Ele não existe sem ela e vice-versa, e a parte do ler a mente foi pelo fato de ela ter aparecido justo quando ele estava se dando conta do quanto ela fazia falta, depois de tentar negar por um tempo ^^  
E o Shika estava tão distraído com os pensamentos que nem viu o que estava fazendo no jogo, e pela primeira vez a Temari ganhou dele, hehehe.

Ah, eu amo esse casal. *suspiro*

O trechindo da música seria:

"Bem, eu não me importo se você não se importa,  
porque eu não brilho se você não brilha  
antes de ir, você pode ler minha mente?"

Bem amoures meus, até o Y.


	25. Y de Yin e Yang

**O**i gente!

Mil anos depois do último capítulo, eu volto - DESCULPEM pela demora! Mas eu posso explicar!  
Troquei de emprego, a faculdade tá uma tragedia, vou ter provas essa semana, enfim, vcs me entendem né? Espero que ninguém tenha me abandonado pela demora, afinal, esse e o penúltimo capítulo...

No mais, fiquei sabendo que fui plagiada e tem uma pessoa postando um alfabeto de ShikaTema no site AnimeSpirits, e que inclusive evita usar as mesmas palavras que eu usei aqui... bem, nem sei o que dizer. Só que isso e feio. Mesmo.

Esse capítulo é dedicado à Pequena Pérola, que acertou que palavra eu usaria. E vai, tava fácil! XD  
e MUITO OBRIGADA a quem me deixou review e eu não pude responder, especialmente a Sabaku no Si-chan e boro. As palavras de vcs foram muito importantes, muito obrigada mesmo!

Agora chega de lero-lero e vamos ao que interessa! E o próximo e último capítulo está pronto, e grandinho pra compensar. Se eu conseguir, posto na semana que vem, ok?

* * *

**Yin: **No pensamento oriental, o princípio feminino, considerado passivo, terrestre, frio e obscuro, que convive com o yang, em posição oposta.  
**Yang:** No pensamento oriental, o princípio masculino, considerado ativo, celeste, quente e luminoso, que convive com o yin, em posição oposta.

* * *

**Y de Yin e Yang**

Yoshino estava sentada no sofá com Shikato, assistindo Temari passar freneticamente de um lado para o outro, ora arrumando o vestido, ora colocando os brincos, e agora revirando freneticamente o armário que ficava debaixo da escada.

- Amor, você viu minha sandália? – ela gritou para que o marido a ouvisse.

A Nara mais velha sorriu ao ouvir o tratamento carinhoso. Afinal, era aniversário de casamento do filho e da nora e eles iam sair, ficando ao encargo dela levar os netos para sua casa, onde eles passariam noite.

Shikamaru desceu os primeiros degraus da escada, começando a abotoar uma camisa imaculadamente branca.

- Que sandália mulher?

- Aquela... - Temari respondeu depois de dar uma rápida olhada para a sogra e o filho – Preta, trançada, de amarrar no tornozelo...

- Ah – o ninja das sombras respondeu também depois de olhar de soslaio para a mãe, que franziu o cenho – Tentou o... escritório? – completou num tom mais baixo.

Temari sorriu, sem responder, e Yoshino percebeu a troca de olhares entre eles. Balançou a cabeça. Aquelas crianças não tinham jeito. E sempre seriam crianças para ela.

Shikamaru voltou para o quarto enquanto Temari sumia em direção ao escritorio, a porta se abriu e Karura entrou. Tirou as sandálias ninja e sentou-se ao lado da avó com uma espressão desanimada no rosto.

- O que foi, Karura? - Yoshino perguntou, afastando os cabelos castanho claros que caíam na testa da garota.

- Recebi meu boletim - a menina respondeu erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Problemático - observou Shikato com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

Temari voltou para a sala, agora calcando as sandálias, e Karura se levantou, indo em direção à mãe e estendendo o boletim. A loira olhou para a menina antes de baixar os olhos para o papel.

- Arrume o seu kimono - a kunoichi de Suna disse distraidamente.

Enquanto a filha obedecia, alisando o tecido verde-claro das vestes, Temari olhou para ela com os olhos verdes cintilando.

- Isso são suas notas?!?

- Hai, kaa-chan...

- Mas é um absurdo! Você frequenta aquela academia para se tornar uma kunoichi competente, e para isso também precisa desenvolver seu raciocínio lógico! Não tolero esse tipo de desempenho, minha filha não vai ser uma reles gennin para sempre, ou é isso que você quer?

- Não, kaa-chan! – O discurso pareceu despertar a garota, cujos olhos verdes idênticos ao da mãe agora brilhavam com entusiasmo – Eu quero ser jounnin como você, o otou-san e os meus tios!

- Então se esforçe e deixe de ser preguiçosa! – A kunoichi do vento vociferou – Pois para uma kunoichi nada vem de graça ou fácil!

- Hai, okaa-chan!

- O que está acontecedo? – Shikamaru perguntou enquanto descia as escadas e arrumava a gravata.

- Dê uma olhada nas notas da sua filha – Temari respondeu enquanto passava por ele e lhe entregava o boletim, subindo as escadas em seguida.

O Nara passou os olhos pelo papel preguiçosamente, enquanto Karura esperava a bronca que certamente também escutaria do pai.

- Tsc, complicado – Shikamaru murmurou – Você melhora no próximo bimestre.

- Hai, otou-san.

Yoshino observou a cena, divertindo-se internamente. Shikamaru e Temari eram como duas metades completamente opostas que se completavam, a verdadeira configuração do Yin e Yang. A única coisa curiosa era que eram o Yin e Yang invertido.

-x-

**N/A**: Minha intenção era exaltar as diferenças entre eles no quesito da reação a nota baixa da filha, e também mostrar que eles continuam a todo vapor, digamos, vide sandália,hehehehe. E tomara que todo mundo tenha entendido!

E a Temari chamando o Shikamaru de ''amor' era só pq era aniversário de casamento deles e ela estava de bom humor,hehehe XD

E tbm, eu coloquei a definição de Yin e Yang pra ilustrar que as personalidades deles correspondem à metade trocada: Temari é mais impulsiva, ativa, então correspodenria ao Yang, que é o princípio masculino, e o Shikamaru o contrário, calmo, racional, e seria o Yin, que é o princípio feminino ^^  
Ou seja, ainda assim, duas metades que se completam =)


	26. Z de Zero

Oi gente! ^^

Eu disse que ia demorar um pouquinho, mas finalmente saiu o último capítulo/letra desse alfabeto. Tentei dar uma amarrada geral e dar algumas possibilidades pro futuro. Enfim, leiam, e espero estar do agrado de todo mundo que esteve comigo até hoje =)

Pra quem eu não consegui responder:

Kuchikirukia13: AHuiauiA, neeem devia estar te respondendo por aqui, mas queria por seu nome na entrada,ashaiusiuaiusa XD  
Dear, obrigada mesmo por ter lido essa coisa nonsense aqui! (e é nois no AF perseguindo o Shika-muso! AHUIauiAIaui)  
Misa Black: Miiisa!! Ah, não sei qual seria bem o rating da história da sandália,ashauisiaisua. Bem, o dia dos namorados tá chegando, quem sabe eu me empolgo e escrevo algo, ahsuaisiuasuias.  
Menina, eu cheguei à conclusão de que os homens bonzinhos moram nas fics, XD. E nos livros de romance tb.  
No inferno deve ter net, com certeza! E eu vou estar por lá tbm depois da morte, então a gente se encontra? ahsuashaiusiua  
Beijos querida!  
S_L Mangaká: =)  
Akasuna no Luna: Obrigada! Mesmo!

Bem, vamos lá: último capítulo!

* * *

**Z de Zero**

Shikamaru estava sentado em um banco do jardim de sua casa, observando as crianças que estavam por todos os lados. Uma reunião – bem, festa – estava acontecendo e todos os seus amigos, os antigos 9 chuunins de Kononha, estavam presentes.

Um menino de olhos e cabelos incrivelmente negros fazia uma careta de deboche para um garotinho loiro de ofuscantes olhos azuis, que explicava seu ponto de vista quase que aos berros. O Nara sorriu ao observar os dois, pois eram a segunda geração do time 7. Todos ficaram surpresos quando Sakura apareceu grávida do Uchiha, desaparecido há vários anos, e ficaram ainda mais surpresos quando o menino se revelou uma cópia perfeita do pai, tanto fisicamente quanto na personalidade. E todos sabiam que os encontros continuavam, pois a enorme barriga de 6 meses de gravidez da Haruno não deixava dúvidas. Já o menino loiro também tinha temperamento parecido com o de Naruto, e a natureza doce e tímida da mãe, Hinata, obviamente não havia influenciado em nada o pequeno.

Ao lado deles, próximos do lago, uma garotinha de cabelos castanhos e as muito características marcas vermelhas dos Inuzuka marcando suas bochechas brincava com um cachorrinho marrom, juntamente com uma menina de olhos perolados e cabelos negros divididos em dois coques. Kiba e Shino haviam se casado com civis, mas o temível Neji Hyuuga havia se rendido a sua colega de time, Tenten.

Mais à frente, Karura estava sentada na grama, conversando animadamente com seu colega de time, um rapaz de cabelos escuros e óculos de sol, enquanto o outro membro do time, um rapaz de cabelos castanho escuro muito longos e olhos perolados, se limitava a balançar a cabeça em resposta. Perto deles estava um grupo de rapazes mais velhos, um com cabelos prateados e ar de deboche, outro com cabelos escuros que rodava uma agulha entre os dentes, e finalmente um terceiro, mais alto que os outros, assombrosamente igual ao seu falecido sensei. O filho de Asuma e Kurenai também se chamava Asuma, e olhava de soslaio para Karura, que brincava distraída com o hitayate que usava no pescoço enquanto falava, balançando as chiquinhas que prendiam seus cabelos castanho-claros que destacavam ainda mais os grandes olhos verdes. Shikamaru franziu o cenho, sentindo-se subitamente nervoso e com ímpetos de se levantar e dar uma lição em seu aluno, afinal, ele ainda era sensei do rapaz e não permitia que ele olhasse sua filha daquele jeito! Então um copo de sake lhe foi estendido e ele olhou para sua mãe.

- Hoje é dia de comemorações, meu bem.

- Arigato, okaa-chan.

Yoshino sorriu e voltou para a mesa. Shikamaru segui-a com o olhar, e viu que o pessoal ainda continuava comendo. Os membros da família Akimichi com mais empolgação que os outros, era verdade. Sua mãe começou a discutir com Inoichi, enquanto Chouza gargalhava. Ao lado deles, Neji bebericava seu sake distraidamente, às vezes conversando com Shino e Kiba, que tagarelava sem parar, enquanto Tenten discutia com Kankuro algo sobre qual era o melhor jeito de trocar fraldas de bebês. Seu cunhado, que por sinal ainda estava solteiro, segurava nos braços um pequeno pacotinho, que podia ser identificado como um do filhos recém nascidos de Gaara.

Matsuri estava sentada ao lado dele, segurando o outro gêmeo enquanto Gaara conversava com Naruto, que correu rapidamente para a mulher quando ela deu sinais de que começava a passar mal. Provavelmente um enjôo, pensou Shikamaru. Hinata também estava grávida.

O motivo da comemoração era o Exame Chuunin, cujas finais haviam acontecido no dia anterior. Os garotos mais velhos haviam passado, inclusive Karura e seu time, mas a grande surpresa havia sido Shikato. O menino, agora com 7 anos, também havia se graduado chuunin, e numa idade que poucos conseguiam.

Apesar de ser aparentemente preguiçoso, o mais novo dos filhos dele havia mostrado desempenho impressionante em batalha. Ele era capaz de usar jutsus de sombra com maestria, como era de se esperar de um Nara, e também lutava com as lâminas do falecido Asuma, que Shikamaru havia o ensinado a manusear. E o pequeno ainda conseguia disparar rajadas de vento com as armas, o que tornava os objetos ainda mais perigosos.

O filho parou perto de uma árvore, ajeitando o recém conquistado colete chuunin, que parecia um pouco grande nele. Chomaru, filho do Chouji, perguntou-lhe algo e o pequeno Nara se colocou a explicar o que o amigo pedira. Logo um garoto loiro de cabelos longos e grandes olhos azuis se intrometeu na conversa, puxando uma garotinha de pouco mais de 2 anos pela mão.

Shikamaru sorriu ao ver a terceira geração do Ino-Shika-Cho reunida em time. Chouji também havia se casado com uma civil e Ino havia se casado com o Sai. Aparentemente, só ele e Neji haviam se casado com kunoichis problemáticas, fora Sai que tolerava as histerias de sua antiga colega de time com um sorriso nos lábios.

Observou o filho novamente e sorriu. Shikato era muito parecido com ele, que por sua vez era muito parecido com seu pai, e ele suspeitava que assim acontecia com a maioria dos Nara do sexo masculino. Mas nenhum havia se mostrado tão competente quanto o _seu _filho.

- Orgulhoso?

O manipulador de sombras se virou e viu seu pai sentando-se a seu lado. Sorriu.

- Esse moleque me surpreendeu, velho.

- Surpreendeu a todos nós – Shikaku concordou – Quem poderia dizer que ele conseguia fazer aquilo com aquelas lâminas?

- Temari. – Shikamaru respondeu sorrindo.

Os dois homens ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, observando a nova geração de ninjas de Konoha, até que Shikaku voltou a falar.

- Você recomeçaria do zero?

Shikamaru considerou a pergunta por um minuto, pensando em sua vida. Ele era casado com uma mulher extraordinária, tinha dois filhos, uma carreira atraente, tudo o que quis e muito mais. Os planos que ele fez quando era criança pareciam simplesmente infantis agora. A vida era bem melhor.

Antes que respondesse, seu pai sorriu e se levantou.

- Ela ainda faz seu coração disparar? – perguntou maroto enquanto ia em direção ao neto.

O Nara mais novo dirigiu o olhar para onde seu pai olhava e viu Temari se aproximando, sorrindo levemente. E como se respondesse a pergunta por conta própria, seu coração batia mais rápido à medida que ela se aproximava.

- Você parecia pensativo, preguiçoso – Temari observou quando chegou mais perto.

- Estava pensando no que o velho me perguntou.

- E o que era?

- Se eu recomeçaria minha vida do zero.

A kunoichi arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- E você recomeçaria? Mulher problemática, filhos complicados, trabalho cansativo... Talvez você quisesse tentar com a sua antiga colega de time, ou aquela garota que desvendava códigos... – Temari provocou.

- Tsc, problemática – Shikamaru puxou-a para si e sentou-a em seu colo, abraçando-a – Você é a única mulher no mundo que cabe assim nos meus braços, a única que me completa - ele apertou-a contra o peito – Eu recomeçaria do zero. Você e as crianças foram as melhores coisas que me aconteceram.

A Sabaku sorriu daquele jeito assustador e se virou no colo do marido, abraçando o shinobi e descansando a cabeça em seu ombro. Ficaram assim abraçados por algum tempo, até que Temari voltou a falar.

- Shika? – ela sussurrou baixinho.

- Hn?

Ela segurou sua mão e colocou-a sobre sua barriga, num gesto que Shikamaru reconheceu. Ele a encarou ansioso e Temari sorriu.

- Eu estou grávida, preguiçoso.

O Nara hesitou por um segundo, surpreso, mas sorriu, sentindo o coração disparar no peito.

- Eu amo você, mulher – murmurou antes de beijá-la profundamente.

Aquela mulher ainda fazia seu coração disparar, e faria sempre, enquanto ele ainda tivesse um coração no peito.

- **FIM** -

**N/A: **Esse último capítulo foi uma visão de como seria um bom final de Naruto, na minha opinião. A segunda geração dos ninjas de Konoha, e também alguns de Suna, hehehe.

Acho que todo mundo entendeu os casais que eu fiz aqui. Não sou SasuSaku nem NaruHina, mas sei que o pessoal gosta bastante desses shippers. Os que se casaram com civis era pura falta de mulher nesse anime! HAUhauHAIUhauiHIA.

O time de Karura é composto pelos filhos dos gênios de cada time. Sim, eu queria que fosse um time forte. =)

O Shika teria 32 anos, e a Temari 35. A Karura teria 11 (porque estou contando o intervalo entre os aniversários, ashaushuaisua). E eu não acho que todos os planos que a gente faz dão certo, e eu PRECISAVA colocar mais um filho deles no mundo! XD. O casal é lindo, dois filhos é pouco! Talvez se essa fic continuasse eu chegasse nos 5 ^^

O time do filho do Asuma seria o filho do Kakashi e da Anko e o da Shizune e Genma. Eles são mais velhos, estariam na faixa dos 16 anos. =)

E o filho do Asuma foi praticamente criado com a Karura, e eu acho MUITO interessante a idéia de bem, misturar clãs depois... hehehe. Em todo caso, ela ainda é muito nova! XD

ShikaTema é perfeito, nenhum outro shipper envolvendo qualquer um dos dois daria certo, na minha opinião. E foi baseado nessa idéia que surgiu esse alfabeto (e o meu fanatismo desmedido,ahahaha). O final foi especial, para não quebrar minha sequência de fluffs e também para mostrar que eles continuam terrivelmente apaixonados um pelo outro, e começariam do zero, passariam por tudo de novo, se ainda continuassem juntos. ^^

**MUITO OBRIGADA** a todo mundo que leu, que me acompanhou desde o começou, me deixou mensagens de apoio, conselhos, sugestões. Fiz amigas através dessa fic e espero não perder o contato com vocês hein? Cada review foi especial, cada palavra, tudo! E agora mais do que nunca quero saber a opinião de vocês.

Beijos,

Coelha.


End file.
